So far, so close
by Greveling
Summary: Brennan and Booth deal with duty and separation while they start to discover love. Last Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

The charachters do not belong to me. They are not mine. This story is though.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So far yet so close

Chapter 1

**October 25th, ****6:00 p.m. local time**

The flight had been tiring and long, her legs felt crumpled and her chest had never been tighter. She peered out of the tiny window: soft and fluffy clouds were dissipating and she could get a peek of the land beneath her. Brown and crusty. Valleys had a green heart at the center, where a timid and thin river was carrying the precious water to the thirsty land.

She felt as if clouds were also interfering with her thoughts, and she found herself annoyed at the idea that she was in no state to think clearly. She knew that lack of sleep had a very negative effect on her capability to remain rational and detached, and she really needed that to achieve the goals of her mission. There was no room for mistakes, too much was at stake, her own life and the life of many others. She did hope that she could really make a difference and help to bring back home some of the guys alive.

This was the only reason why she had agreed to this trip: she just could not say no.

But while her lips had pronounced the three letters, YES, sending a reassuring smile at the worried General in front of her, her heart had been screaming No, and she had realised right then and there that it had become more and more difficult to ignore what her instinct and feelings kept reminding her. For the first time in her life she just had not wanted to go, and she had desperately wanted to stay. At home.

"Landing in one hour doctor Brennan. Could you get some sleep?" asked the tall young military in charge of the flight.

"Not really. This is not what I would call a comfortable flight.. but thanks" she answered chuckling. Flying on a military airplane, with no first class and comfortable reclining chairs was an experience she hoped to not repeat.. or rather repeat soon to just get home as soon as possible. She could not figure out how long her mission was going to last… definitely not less than a month, probably not more than two. But the uncertainty of what actually was expecting her made her feel uncomfortable and, well, basically scared. She decided to move a bit as if the simple action of raising from her seat would allow her to escape the gnawing fear and loneliness she was feeling in her chest.

Stepping up and stretching her legs, she also bent down to stretch her spine after so many hours of sitting position. The chain and the medal slipped out of her chest, dangling back and forth just in front of her face: S. Christopher.

A smile spread on her face: only Booth could insist that she took it.

"I am going to a war torn Muslim country, Booth, and you want me to carry around on myself something that screams Catholicism while I am not even a believer?" she had said laughing when he had given it to her just the day before.

Booth had not even smiled, he had just kept his arm stretched towards her holding the chain in his hand. "Whether you believe or not does not make any difference, I really want you to take it, not because it has magical powers to protect you but.. just take it. It helped me to keep faith when I had no reason to be hopeful and even if it will not inspire you any spiritual feeling.. it will.. well.. maybe it will remind you that every single minute you are there, every single night you will be sleeping in your tent, every single horror you will have to witness.. I'll be thinking of you and praying for your safety. Take it for me, as a favour, I will feel better knowing you have it with you. And maybe... it will make you think of me too, ok?" His eyes were serious and she could read a hint of sadness as well.

"Booth.. do you ever think that just being a month or two away would make me forget you?" she had said laughing but her eyes betraying the same sadness reflected in his.

The smile had died on her face and still holding on his look, she had stretched her hand and taken the medal. She had passed her head into the chain and the golden piece had fallen into her cleavage. It had felt warm, still warm from the heat of his body, and it had felt so intimate to have on it her chest, close to her heart, this little warm thing, exclusively his, usually lying on his heart. For a brief moment she had had the foolish sensation that their hearts were close to each other. And it had felt so.. engaging.. as if they had shared one of those simple objects that carry greater meaning, like the ring she got from her mom. The ring, her ring..

She was looking at her bare finger when a voice interrupted again the train of her thoughts.

"We are landing doctor Brennan. Please take your seat. And welcome in Kabul". Said the young man with a sincere smile.

**October 25th, 8:30 a.m. local time**

Booth stepped out of the elevator of the Hoover Building, rushing out at the sound of the "ding" like a greyhound at a race. He has been feeling restless the whole night, tossing and turning, and getting hardly any sleep. Still his mind has been so dizzy and full of thoughts of her, that he had succeeded in being terribly late nonetheless.

He marched directly to the coffee machine, knowing too well that it was going to be a long day, hell, it was going to be a long month, if he was lucky and everything was going according to plans. He did not even dare to think otherwise. He doubted he could survive if he had to miss her for more than that, and that something could happen to her was not even a possibility. If he had ever had the courage to contemplate this last scenario, he would have never ever let her go.

He scratched the tickling on his chest, and a huge smile appeared on his face for the first time since the evening before.

He touched the object, holding it in his fingers through his shirt with a mix of sadness and hope: a ring was hanging from a chain around his neck. Her ring. The one she gave him a few hours before boarding her plane, before she was gone and taken away from him, from her dear lab, from her world, from her home.

He had asked her to take his medal but he had been surprised when she actually had accepted and taken it. Doctor Brennan wearing a religious symbol, one that might make her look like a devout catholic? Again the smile grew larger on his lips just at the thought of it. She had put it on straight away, a strange look on her face.

Silence had fallen between them then. They had already shared so much, still he had known then that they had not shared enough. With a quick move, even before he could register what she was doing, she had slipped her ring out of her finger, opened his hand and placed the ring on his palm.

"You keep this for me then." She had whispered, with a broken voice "I don't want to risk losing it or worse, that someone is going to steal it from me. When I come back, we can exchange them again. Until then, and also in case something happens to me, I really want it to be yours". Booth had felt a shiver at her words, and had closed his fist around the most precious object he had ever withheld.

"Bones, don't even say things like that. You are going to be careful, stick to the orders of the guys who have to protect you. No questioning and keep your head low, ok?" His face betraying his concern. "You'll be back sooner than you know, and you'll see me waiting for you at the airport. I want you back, Bones. I really do. Promise me".

"Yes, ok" was her last whisper. A tear had fallen directly on the floor and they had just remained still, staring at each other, oblivious of the world and the time ticking.

Sensing that he really needed to find the strength to support her and give her courage to just go, he had stood up and with a warm smile and a tender look he had touched her shoulder. "C'mon Bones, time to go to the airport".

The memory of their last hours together was overwhelming. He just made it to his office, closed the door and plopped into his chair. No, this morning he did not want to be disturbed, unless there was an emergency. Really not in the mood.

He gave a look at his watch. New thoughts running wild and fast into his mind.

"_What are you doing now Bones? Are you still on that uncomfortable plane? Or are you already in Kabul? Are you already missing me, or thinking about me? Will you call me the moment you arrive? Because I already miss you and I would give anything to hear your voice again, before you leave for that top secret far away mountain region where you'll be lost for all your friends and family, the ones who love you."_

Love you. The word struck him into his consciousness. Yeah, love like in family and friends. But who was he fooling? He had been a coward. Simple as that. The moment she had told him she had received the request for this mission, his heart was already in overdrive.

But the struggle she had faced before deciding to leave, and the greater purpose of the whole thing had stopped him from just opening up his heart. He had known that she was going to need all her focus and concentration to just get through it, and as much as he had hated to let her leave without telling her how he felt, he also had been sure that it was for the best.

Assaulted by the terrifying thought that maybe he had been wrong and had made a terrible mistake, he covered his face with his hands. If he could just talk to her again, if she called before leaving Kabul, he could make sure that she knew, if not in detail, how important she was to him.

He lost the track of time, just to be woken up from his day- nightmare by the ring of his phone.

His heart pumping fast and hard in his chest, he picked up the telephone hoping, no, PRAYING it was her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Liked it? Hated it? Let me know!! Reviews highly appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(2 days earlier) ****October 23rd, 12:30 a.m. local time **

Booth strolled along the lab and not seeing anybody on the platform directed his look to her office. It was empty and dark. The fact was odd, actually more than strange. It was worrying. He had talked to her that same morning earlier and they had agreed to meet for lunch.

With his concern growing by the second he sped his steps towards Cam's office. And he got even more dumbfounded to find that empty as well.

Hoping to be able to at least get hold of Angela or Hodgins, he heard voices from upstairs and moved immediately to that direction.

Angela and Hodgins were indeed having a break and sipping their coffee. But they were close and talking in a low yet animated tone.

They stopped the moment they saw him. "She is not here Booth" Angela anticipated. "We were just talking about it. I know Cam went to talk to Brennan because we were together when Cam has kindly but hurriedly asked me to leave. No idea what they discussed but they left together soon after and their faces were not cheerful." She finished.

"No idea where they went? Or when they are coming back?" Booth asked looking at the two of them.

"Sorry man, no idea whatsoever.. but.. it stinks" Came from Hodgins. "And I am pretty sure it is work related. That would explain why they are both gone together. Conspiracy anyone?" A chuckle accompanied his last sentence.

A tight smile from Angela told him that she wished she could tell him more, but she really did not know.

"Well then, I'll probably hear from Bones when she is back" Booth said trying mostly to convince himself that nothing out of the ordinary was happening. "And I better get back to my office". With his usual elegant swing he turned and left waiving his hand at the two scientists.

It was almost eleven in the evening and Booth was really getting concerned now. He still could not get hold of Brennan. He had already left 3 messages on her voicemail, and he had talked to Cam later in the afternoon. She had confirmed him that indeed there had been a work related emergency, and while she could go back to the lab after a few hours, dr. Brennan had not finished yet. The only answer he could get was a "It's classified Booth. Need to know. And you don't. Sorry".

A knock on the door made him jump and he rushed to open it.

"Bones, I was getting concerned.. where the hell have you been the whole day? Why didn't you just call me back?"

Her expression did not seem to register his words, she just asked in a plain tone "Have been busy. May I just talk to you for a few minutes?".

She sat directly on the couch, her eyes focused on her hands, a wrinkle between her eyes suggesting she was busy with some tough thinking.

When Booth handed her a bottle of beer, she raised her face and for the first time that concerned expression was gone leaving space to a warm and sincere smile. She was happy for the beer, or happy to be there, or happy to see him. He hoped it was the last in the list.

"I was getting concerned Bones" He softened his approach "I talked to Cam but she did not want to tell me what was going on".

She let go a deep sigh and then locked her eyes in his "You should not know this, Booth, so please keep it extremely classified. I have been to Annapolis today…". Booth's brain was already making thousands of assumptions and connections while she continued.

"I have been asked to go on a very delicate mission in Afghanistan. In a region still controlled by the Talibans.".

"Why do they need a forensic anthropologist there? Can't they ship the remains back here so that you can make the id at the Jeffersonian, as usual?" Interrupted Booth, his emotions starting to take over "You can't go there, it's too dangerous. I know you love action, and going around the world to help with your skills and expertise. But this is a totally different mission. You would be in first line at war Bones, don't you get it?". His tone was harsher and nastier than he really intended. But she did not seem to mind, still lost in her own emotions.

"A unit has been attacked on a mission last month. 25 men are still missing and the new unit sent to investigate the attack has found a mass grave. They have no means to ascertain whether the remains are from our soldiers, or from local people. They don't even know yet if those men are indeed dead or have been taken captive". The wrinkle was back and cutting deep in her brow.

"They asked me to go there and identify our soldiers as soon as possible, if some of them are still alive.. they need to be rescued Booth. I still don't want to go" her pleading eyes telling him she was sincere", that was precisely my first thought when Cam talked to me about it. As strange as it might seem for the cold person that everyone thinks I am, this time I have only been thinking that I have a family here that I would be leaving, there is my dad and my brother, I even have little nieces that I care about.".

Booth did not have the courage to look at her in the eyes anymore "You do realise it is extremely dangerous, Bones?"

"I do Booth" she said "and while I am thinking about the risk and what I am leaving behind I keep thinking also that there might be a young man trapped somewhere on an Afghan mountain, a man like you Booth." He did not lift his eyes, but her words hit him deeply.

Her eyes started to betray the coolness that remained steady in her voice "There are children like Parker who are waiting for their dads to come home, children like I have been who will never know what happened to their loved ones, unable to finally bury and mourn them. I cannot leave all of them hanging and waiting. I cannot live having the power to help them and choose to stay in my comfortable corner of the world because it would be too dangerous".

Her voice finally broke "I have to do it Booth. It's a call of duty I cannot reject. I guessed you would understand".

She felt the warmth of his hand wrapping her own, and only then she looked at him straight in the eyes again. There it was: the reassurance she could always get from him, sparkling from his gentle eyes.

"I do understand Bones. It's just that it is never gonna be easy for me to see you leave".

They smiled at each other, enjoying that strong and powerful thing that Sweets had called deep emotional connection.

"When are you leaving?" Booth asked not letting go of her hand.

"In 2 days. I count on being home for Christmas". Brennan answered not moving her hand from his grip. A chuckle from Booth told her a tease was on the way "I don't particularly like the holiday" she added defensively "I just hope to complete the mission within two months".

He swallowed painfully: the truth had started to settle down and infiltrated an unexpected burning pain in his heart.

**October 25th, ****6:00 p.m. local time Kabul**

Brennan was hit by the heat wave the moment she stepped outside the airplane. The dry air immediately filled her lungs with dust and foreign smells, and her legs carried her painfully across the military airport.

A grey haired man was walking in her direction. "Welcome to Afghanistan Doctor Brennan. And thank you for coming. I'm sergeant Wilcox and I will lead the unit who is escorting you. Please follow me, I hope you are not too tired, because we are all set to leave for our long journey. It will take us approximately 4 days before we reach the north region. If we don't find problems even before then..".

Brennan smiled tiredly. Was she ready? No, she felt anything but ready. She felt exhausted and somehow very lonely. She had been in every continent, she had been travelling alone in dangerous regions and excavating digs being guarded by unfriendly soldiers. Still, she had always felt the rush of adrenaline and the excitement for the adventure. Not this time, right now she was only too aware of the distance separating her from.. what was she far away from? Her daily routine, her lab, her friends? Her life? Him.

Before boarding the plane they had been joking at the airport, Booth was describing her the various scenario's of how he would shoot Sweets and the intern squints he was going to work with during her absence. He had deliberately kept the whole conversation light and funny. He had smiled at her and touched her arms, her hands. He had never stopped to look at her, laughing for his own jokes but keeping his eyes serious and sad.

Until they called her, and it was really time to board. Then she could not remember the voices, the other soldiers saying goodbyes to their mothers, the lights. She only remembered the pain in his eyes, her efforts to keep tears from falling and then his strong arms enveloping her, keeping her tight and warm. She held onto him as if he was life itself and then the world had really disappeared. Only his breath on her neck, only the feeling of his hands pressing on her back. Only his smell and the wonderful sensation of being home, the place where you belong. His lips humid and soft on her temple, simply staying there and telling her of how much he cared.

And when she really had to let him go, she only felt the acute sense of loss and that nothing was going to be the same again.

That was it: she realized she did not belong there in Kabul, and not because she had never been to Afghanistan before, but because there was no one around who loved her. But back in DC someone was thinking and worrying about her, she just knew.

"Sergeant Wilcox, I really need a few minutes to make a call home before we leave. It's very important."

"Of course Doctor Brennan, I'll take you to our communication room where we have internet connection. I'm sorry I can only give you a few minutes. Then we really should get going. It's too dangerous to be on the road after sunset."

Brennan followed him into the hangar airport, and biting her lower lip she was just hoping hard that Booth was not in a meeting. She really wanted to talk to him before being forced to radio silence by the situation. Words were sort of escaping her right there, but she did not care, hearing his voice was going to be enough.

She dialled his cell number, repeating like a mantra: please pick up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liked it? Hated it? As usual let me know, I appreciate all your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all the kind readers who left a comment. Here we go with chapter 3 and sorry for the waiting.. kids with flu and mess at work.

Again the characters are not mine and I am not using them for profit, just to hang on until next new episode. Looking forward to it.

Greveling

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**October 25th, 6:00 p.m. local time**__** Kabul and 12:30 local time DC**_

Brennan followed him into the hangar airport, and biting her lower lip she was just hoping hard that Booth was not in a meeting. She really wanted to talk to him before being forced to radio silence by the situation. Words were sort of escaping her right there, but she did not care, hearing his voice was going to be enough.

She dialled his cell number, repeating like a mantra: please pick up.

He lost the track of time, just to be woken up from his day- nightmare by the ring of his phone.

His heart pumping fast and hard in his chest, he picked up the telephone hoping, no, PRAYING it was her.

**Chapter 3**

Booth looked at his cell while it was ringing in his hand: unknown number displayed. That gave him even more hope that indeed it was Brennan calling him.

"Booth" said his uncertain voice. It was enough for her, she felt as if a knot at her stomach finally untangled and blood could continue its normal flow.

"It's me Booth. Bones" SHHHHHH.. the line was really disturbed.

"BONES! Did you get to Kabul in one piece?" his word got to her together with the sound of his smile.

"Yes Booth. Just landed. The unit escorting me is already waiting for me, we are leaving in a few minutes. I just wanted to let you know that I arrived safe and ok..". Also her voice was light and happy, Booth could really feel her smile and happiness through the phone. He pulled it even harder against his ear, as if this movement could bring her closer somehow.

"It's good to hear your voice Bones, and I'm glad you called me to say goodbye, again. I have actually been thinking about you since you left and.. I still can't believe that I won't see you for all these weeks." He hesitated one second before continuing. "I already miss you, more than you know".

"I've been thinking about you too, Booth. Maybe because you gave me that medal of yours that is itching under all my military clothes?" She was giggling now.

God, since when Brennan was making jokes and fooling him around? He had to admit, she was a fast learner. As awkward as she was dealing with heart to heart conversations, she had already learned that sometimes humour could dilute the tension and the power of emotions. And help deal with them.

"And I'm gonna miss you too Booth, just wanted you to know it. I.." He heard a sigh and he understood that she wanted to say something else but she probably didn't know how.

His thought were running wild "_That's the moment, man, tell her. Tell her what she means to you. Don't let her go without saying it. Out loud. But don't scare her, she needs to focus on her mission not worrying about your feelings_." He inhaled and dove into it.

"I am so proud of you Temperance, so proud of what you are doing and the courage you have. You are the best partner in the world and an amazing person, a very special woman. I am so blessed to be part of your life. I can't wait to have you back." It all came out in one single breath.

And that was it. She was utterly speechless. He had stopped talking not because he was expecting a reply from her, nor because he had finished, no way, now that he had just started he could go on for a year telling her how special and beautiful she was. He was simply out of breath.

Silence had then dropped on their phone conversation while Brennan could feel her heart beating fast and his accelerated breathing. It told her that he meant every single word, and that he was having problems in expressing his feelings as much as her.

"I'll do my best Booth" she finally decided to take a chance as well "to accomplish this mission and help bring our guys home, but I'm looking forward to being back. With you".

Before she could even start regretting saying that, she heard his soft voice.

"It's a deal then. Ok Bones? You come back as soon as you can and I'll plan great things we can do together to catch up for our weeks apart. Just be prepared, I will want to have you by my side, all the time."

"Deal" she said with an unusual lightness in her heart and a broad smile on her face.

Sergeant Wilcox signed that they really had to go now and she had to terminate the call.

"I have to go now Booth, you take care and stay away from ladies who give you socks or nasty killers. Be kind to my grad students, remember that you'll need them" now she was openly laughing. But then her tone got serious again." I'll miss you".

"You take care too Bones, I am keeping your ring close to my heart and I am starting, right now, waiting for you."

They said goodbye and the she closed the call.

She got into the military vehicle and timidly smiled to all the marines who were waiting for her inside.

The trip began and nobody talked. She was grateful for the silence around her, apparently she was not the only one too taken by her own thoughts to chat and socialise.

She was going to have time enough to get to know her mission mates anyway. For now the outside world was changing shape and colors the more miles they were driving, but it was all lost to her. She could only think of Booth's soft voice, his words that were sinking so deep in her heart and what they really meant. The memory of his smile and his hugs that were so vivid she could almost feel his warmth close to her.

She took the medal out of her shirt and held it in her hand: Booth had been right. She was happy now she had it with her. She let it fall again on her chest and closed her eyes. Exhaustion took over and she kept seeing his charming smile and his twinkly eyes until she let herself slip into a dreamless sleep.

Fifteen minutes had passed and Booth was still at his desk, in the exact same position. She was gone now, and his world has stopped. He felt numb and dizzy. What time was it? He raised his eyes to look at the clock in front of him. Lunch time.

He was not hungry, he did not have any appetite. The idea of a pie just made him cringe. No Bones, no pie. No diner, actually. He would have hated to go there without her, knowing that she was so far away from him and in a dangerous war zone.

He had to just get up and move, and face the fact that from now on, he was going to be without a partner. Her. He was surprised at how difficult everything seemed to be, focusing on his email, the pile of paperwork waiting for him.

He just could not remove her face and her eyes from his head as if she was standing there in front of him.

But he was going to take this demon by the horn, this emptiness and longing that was not giving him a break. For himself and for her as well. If he could find a way to cope and function, he could then work and keep himself so busy that time was going to fly.

_Let's do it the way she would like: compartmentalise. During the day you work Seel and in your free time you plan what you'll do once she is back. Maybe you can even find gifts for her. _Yeah, that was a plan that could work.

He got up with a sprint, and made a call.

"Hi, it's Booth. Wanna grab some lunch together?" A voice gave the reply he was hoping for. "Yes, great, get all the squints. I'll see you all at the diner in 15. Sweets? Why not. I'll get him as well. Bye Cam".

_Face problem number one: deal with the squints without going crazy at the idea she is not there. The sooner the better. Maybe after lunch I'll even pass by the lab. I have to get used to see her office dark and empty. Without dying inside._

He had a plan now, and felt slightly better. At least he had found the strength to pretend he was still feeling normal, while in reality he felt himself going insane.

_God, I need you so much Bones. Come back soon__._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Guys, voice your opinion and let me know what you like and what you don't.

Thanks to all and let's hope these 15 days till new Bones episode go very fast. I am feeling going insane like Booth in my story sometimes. I miss my Bones!!


	4. Chapter 4

Again, thank you to all the kind readers who left a review. This story is all about the fact that distance is only measured with the heart.

Dedicated to all of you who have loved ones far away. And to my far away loved ones.

Greveling

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter ****4**

_**October 30**__**th**__** Afghanistan**_

The place was very remote and isolated. Small villages consisting of a few turf houses were the only evidence of human settlements they had seen in the past two days.

Once they had left the neighbourhood of Kabul, they had advanced to more and more desolated areas. The looks of the few people who remained by the road to watch their two vehicles pass by had seemed also increasingly hostile.

The mood of the whole group was sombre. The mission was risky, they were entering dangerous zones and for what they knew they could as well be risking their life to only get there and acknowledge that all their peers had been killed.

Brennan had been feeling sad. The journey was exhausting, consisting of hours and hours in the Humvee. The few times they had stopped they had to remain weary and alert: enemies in a territory still controlled by local tribes and Talibans, that's what they were. They spent their nights putting up a camp where soldiers were constantly guarding their safety.

She hated being powerless and useless. Until they got to the mass grave there was not much she could do. And all the inactivity made her extremely uncomfortable. Her mind was easily prey of melancholy and thoughts of longing and she found it more and more difficult to compartmentalise. She could not use her trick, focus on the details, because during those long and never ending days there was nothing she could focus on.

She had spent the evenings with Sergeant Wilcox discussing and agreeing a plan for when they arrived at destination. What sort of equipment she could use, how they were going to organise the camp and the temporary "lab" for her to complete the work of identification as fast as possible.

A couple of soldiers had invited her to join the group for some entertainment activities they would do at night, but she had always declined. She did not want to seem rude or distant, she just did not feel like spending so much time with guys who kept reminding her of Booth: same pride, same honour, same courage.

That morning one of the oldest had approached her.

"Hi Doctor Brennan, my name is Tony Scalia. I could not help but notice you are Catholic and I wandered if maybe you would like to join me and some others for our morning prayers".

Her puzzled and confused look confused the poor guy. Did he say something wrong? He knew that she was famous to be distant and unsocial, but he could not understand what was the fault in his words "What made you think I'm Catholic?" her words sounding rude in Tony's ears.

"You are wearing a catholic medal. Saint Christopher, I just assumed.."

"Oh" Brennan said retrieving the incriminated object and looking at it with a smile " yes, the medal. It's not mine, I'm an atheist actually. A person wanted me to take it with me, you know, he said I was going to need it. And he was right. This medal keeps me anchored to reality and to my home".

"Yes, I know" he said with a laugh "also my wife wanted me to take this. It's hers" he said showing her a heart shaped pendant. He opened it showing the content to Brennan. There were two tiny photos inside. One of a smiling woman, probably the wife, and one of two children, not older than 8. "All the other guys keep teasing me for this pendant.. you know, not very manly" he continued obviously happy he could just talk with someone about his family "but I could not survive here one single day without this silly heart. It's my life, there is my life here inside, and I need to see their faces every night before I fall asleep."

"They are very lucky, Tony, and they will be so happy when you are back home".

"I'm sure your boyfriend is missing you as much as you are missing him, and when you give his medal back he will never want to let you both go again". He smiled at her and then apologised quickly, the other guys were waiting for him.

Why didn't you correct him? She thought by herself. Booth is not my boyfriend. Still why did she like so much the picture Tony has sketched for her? Booth as her boyfriend never wanting to be apart from her again: it sounded so good.

One thing was sure: it had never been so difficult and painful for her to be apart from someone since she lost her family.

She knew it had to mean something, and she promised herself that once home she was going to discover exactly what it was.

On the fifth day they finally arrived and met the first unit which had been sent to investigate the mass grave. They seemed all excited and happy for their arrival, especially for her. Those men were waiting for her to give them answers, she was going to be the one to determine when they were all going back to Kabul. Sadly, she was also going to be the one to ascertain how many of their buddies did not make it and it was only due to her that some families were going to mourn a loss. For the first time she had the doubt that her job was as good as she had always believed.

Part of the temporary lab had been already set up under a big tent, and Brennan was pleased to find that good part of the remains retrieved had already been boxed and transferred under the tent.

Before sunset everything had been arranged: who was going to assist her in the identification (two marines with medical school background) and who was going to continue to get the remains out of the grave. Brennan and Wilcox estimated that analysis and assessment of all remains was going to take not less than a week and that in case they found many marines among them, the correct identification of each of them was going to take probably another week.

It was already late when she could finally be alone. She missed that, some space for herself. A mild excitement was taking her over. At last she could start do what she was there for: work, do her anthropology thing (as Booth would phrase it), help retrieve their men, dead or alive, and then go home.

Like it always happened when silence came down she found herself thinking about him. What was he doing now? Was he working on a case without her? It was Monday, she knew that he had just spent a weekend with Parker. She felt happy for him, he was always cheerful and at peace with the world after spending time with his son.

Brennan suddenly realised how intimate they had become: she knew what made him happy, or sad, or angry. And she found herself amazed at how well she could empathise with him, only him. She was a better person because he was in her life, and the thought of that made her almost cry.

_Am I also good for you __Booth? Is your life a tiny bit better since I came into it? And are you missing me while you eat your pies alone at the diner? Of course Booth is not alone, he can certainly find someone to eat with… _

A pang of jealousy struck her while she was picturing Booth at the diner with Cam… or worse, Agent Perotta. She tossed in her sleeping back with the uncomfortable sensation that jealousy was irrational especially since Booth was not hers, yet she couldn't help feeling the stinging pain in her heart at the thought that Booth was not missing her and worse, maybe he had someone else to hang around.

_**October 30**__**th**__** Washington DC**_

Booth looked at the stack of papers lying on his desk, piled up as if teasing him. That Monday morning he didn't have the concentration but especially the patience to go through all the boring admin.

He had just had a great weekend, Parker had stayed with him since after school Friday till after dinner the evening before. The weather had been great and not too cold, so they had spent plenty of time outside playing, talking, exploring and just simply having fun together. He loved his kid and was so proud of him.

But coming back home alone after taking Parker back to Rebecca's, made Booth feel extremely lonely. His home was not his son's, Parker called home somewhere else. His place seemed suddenly cold and empty reflecting like a mirror how he was perceiving his life.

He had not felt so lonely and sad since Rebecca had turned him down and he had to face paternity from a very complicated and difficult angle. What had made him suffer most at the time, was the lack of connection he had felt with Rebecca: having a child is such a mind and heart blowing experience that you really, really need to share it. But he had been alone in that, the mother of his child had been just busy with her own issues. And she had kept distance to make him understand that they were never going to be a couple, child or no child.

He had never really got to think of how much pain he had suffered, of how empty and superficial were the other relationships he had after that. But now, alone in his apartment, he felt unable to let a bit of warmth in his heart. Why now, man? He thought to himself.

In the last couple of years, after dropping Parker at the end of their weekend together, Booth had made of a habit to drive to the Jeffersonian where Brennan was still busy working her weekend out. Every time the same scene: he would walk in her office, make a preach about weekends needing to be free time, she would retort that spending time writing her book was her way of having fun and relax and then he would convince her to grab something to eat together. He was almost positive that the routine was so consolidated that probably Brennan was actually waiting for him and would have been disappointed not to see him coming.

And then they spent the evening together talking. He could always share with her all the nice things he did with Parker, she laughed at his childlike behaviour and he pretended to be offended. But she was there, with him, listening, really listening to him while he shared.

He had never stopped to think about it before, of how much they shared. How intimate they had become. And like a cold shower he felt the shock of missing her even more than he already knew.

All of a sudden he realised while he had felt so lonely and sad this weekend: because without her he was really alone. With her, as a partner and friend, he just had got used to have much more, so much more than he ever had with all his ex's. Not only company, but someone who is understanding you, accepting you and willing to share your heart.

He smiled. _Do you know Bones how good you are for me? How much better and full is my life since you are in it? Where are you now? Are you missing me, at least a bit? Are you scared? How are you doing among all those marines? Are you mingling or are you staying aside? I'm so sure that quite a few of them are so fascinated by your beauty, intelligence and confidence. How do you like spending all your time constantly around 20 and more men?_

He suddenly thought that he really did not like the image he was getting in his head, Brennan being the only woman in a camp full of men.

Was he jealous? Yeah, that was exactly it. The fact that she was only his working partner didn't mean anything. He cared for her, he loved her. He had all the right to feel jealous…

Knock knock. "Agent Booth, are you day dreaming? Didn't you get enough sleep last night" said Agent Perotta with a malicious grin. She entered his office and sat on the chair in front of him without being invited to come in.

"Just had a busy weekend with my kid… and last thing I feel like doing is throwing myself in all this admin papers." Replied Booth with half smile. "but you gotta do what you gotta do right?" His answer was trying to cut short the conversation with the beautiful blonde in front of him.

She got it and stood up. "I heard that you are currently without a partner. Where is Doctor Brennan?"

"Busy with a different work assignment." His face remained emotionless.

"Don't you mind working alone? If Doctor Brennan is not going to be available for a while, we could request Cullen to pair us up. What do you think?"

"Doctor Brennan could end her assignment anytime, so I don't think I'll have to work alone for long. I don't think you should bother disturbing Cullen".

"I'm sure Cullen will approve the fact that I could really learn a lot by working paired with you even for a short time, until Doctor Brennan returns, I mean" and after hesitating she added "unless you feel strongly against having another partner..."

"Honestly, I do feel strongly against having another partner. But I'm ok to follow difficult cases together, if Bones is not back yet".

Perotta smiled at him and left, apparently satisfied with his answer and what she had got from him.

Booth sat down on his chair again and wondered if after Brennan he was ever going to be able to be happy with any other partner but her. No, definitely not, and what shocked him was that even in the hypothesis of being more personally engaged with her, being romantically involved with her, still he didn't want to work with anybody else. He wanted her, all of her, all for him. That was a scary thought.

With a long sigh he stretched his arm and attacked the first sheet of the pile, in the end he could not spend the next month or so just thinking about Bones and his feeling for her. "Focus on the details". He immersed himself in his work and the world around him disappeared again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, a few days and then we can get the last february episode of Bones. Fox is sort of sadic sometimes. Still I am so grateful they brought B&B in my life. Just so much fun!

Have a nice weekend, folks. Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you like and what you hate.

Grev


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the review and your comments! I appreciate every single one of them!

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter ****5**

_**November **__**7**__**th**__** Washington DC**_

It was still late afternoon but it had been dark already for hours. If ever that tuesday had some day light at all. Gloomy and grey, a day with only shadows.

Booth was driving to his hockey match and was thinking of the pretty horrible weekend he had, at least horrible for his standards. After keeping himself busy for the whole previous week, and working alone on an easy case where he only had needed Angela's assistance, he had faced the lonely weekend with some fear.

Case easily solved, on Friday night he was just wrapping up some details with the artist by the angelator when Hodgins had asked him to go out and drink something, all together.

Pretty soon he was walking out with them, and he just threw a glance at Brennan's office. He knew the others noticed his face and his gesture, but he couldn't help it. He had wanted to step into her office, switch the lights on, sit at her desk for a moment or on her couch, even better. Wrap himself up in her blanket and just close his eyes to be able to feel her. God he missed her so much he was feeling his heart being torn.

But he continued to walk, being immediately joined by Cam who informed all of them that Sweets was waiting for them at the bar.

Booth had been surprised to see that, in the absence of Bones, he was receiving calls from the squints almost every day. Mainly for a simple chat because they had no work related issues at the moment. Angela was probably the most insistent. They had always been friendly to each other, but now she was really showing a need to talk to him. And she talked exclusively about Brennan.

He didn't know if he loved or hated these conversations, because he was just trying not to think about his partner. But he could not deny that being able to share his constant thoughts about her was also a great relief. Angela was surely missing her as much as he did, and she was calling him probably for the same reason, to feel Brennan close.

Just before entering the bar, Angela had stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Booth, I need to ask you a favour." He looked at her suspiciously. His guts were just telling him that what she was going to ask what not actually a favour to her.

"I have just been at Brennan's, to water her plants and collect the mail. But next week I am going away for the weekend". He waited for her to continue though he started to sense where she was going to hit.

"I know you have keys to her place. Can you do that, next time? Going to water her plants, I mean?"

He decided to hide his discomfort at the idea. "Sure Angela, no problem. Hope I'll remember that. If I let Bones' plants die she is gonna literally kill me" He said chuckling.

"Thanks Booth, I'm sure she appreciates your thoughtfulness". And she sped into the bar.

He followed her with a slow pace, just busy realising that now he was obliged to go to her place, touch her things, smell the remnants of her scent around her house, and water her plants.

The evening had been pleasant, full of laughter and jokes. Only once Sweets had tried to trick him with his fake innocent question "I wonder where Doctor Brennan is today, and what she is doing". He had said that looking Booth straight in the eyes, with his clinical evaluating look. Sweets was trying him, to study his reaction, he knew. Rage started to boil inside him when Angela saved him right there, shutting up Sweets and turning the mood around again.

"What do you think she is doing Sweets in a mass grave? Doing the work she loves so fast and so well that the marines there are all probably already enamoured of her. But she is not even noticing it, because when she has her bones, we know that she in her 'bone' world and living creatures are not allowed". Cam and Hodgins chuckled and made some other funny remark, and then lead the conversation on other topics.

His squints, they could be so delicate sometimes. He felt blessed to have their friendship.

"Guys, next Tuesday there is a tough match at the rink. Why don't you join this time?" Booth asked to Angela and Hodgins.

"I come only if you promise me I'll see blood and primitive fight" Hodgins said enthusiastically.

"I come only if you promise you'll not break your hand against someone's jaw, Booth" said a disgusted Angela.

"Ok, I promise I'll play my usual rough way but I'll not kick too many ass". Laughter had continued until the end of the evening.

And then he was alone again. It looked like a curse: as much fun he was having during the day, when he was going home he always felt a cold emptiness gnawing at his heart.

On Saturday morning he had gone to get some food, but after that he had gone straight to the office. By Sunday afternoon his desk was clean of all papers, there was not one single admin backlog left. He sombrely thought that it was really time for him to get a new case. And get Bones back. That was it, two weeks without her seemed to be the maximum he could bear.

But Bones was not going to be back soon.

What he hated the most was actually not knowing where she was, how she was doing. Not knowing if she was safe or not.

A brilliant thought struck him like an epiphany: why not asking some favours to people he knew? He didn't need to know the details of the operation, locations, targets and agenda. Just if everything was all right in her unit, if everybody was safe and if progress was on schedule.

To keep his anxiety under control and to feel he was in touch with her, somehow.

Having her just momentarily erased from the world, from his world, was now unbearable.

He made several calls and one hour later he felt more reassured: he had been told that to that moment there were no significant news about her mission, meaning that everything was moving on as planned, and in any case he was going to get some more information in a couple of days.

He quickly put his jacket on and left the Hoover building. He spent the remainder of the Sunday wearing his impatience off at the gym.

And now it was Tuesday, he was parking the car by the ice skating rink for his big match. He was happy the squints were going to be there and cheer for him.

But again, the only person he really wanted there, the only voice he wanted to hear while playing, was missing. When the radio started to spread Cindy Laupers' tune of the girls who just wanna have fun, he turned the knob angrily letting silence falling in the car.

"_You have to stop being pissed because she is not around, man. Just be patient, she will. And you'll enjoy having her around even more."_ Booth tried to comfort himself.

He dag his hands in his shirt and took out her ring, still attached to the chain around his neck. He brought the warm object to his lips and closed his eyes, fighting back the moisture attacking his eyelids. He heard her laughs, and her sighs. He saw her smiles and her tears. He felt her so close as if she was in his arms. He had the certainty that wherever she was, so far away, Bones was thinking of him, was missing him and longing to be with him again. His guts were telling him that, and his gust never lied.

"_Now I know it Bones. You are my life and my happiness, you are the one making this miracle. And I'm feeling dead inside without you. You are the love of my life Bones"._

_**November 7**__**th**__** Afghanistan**_

A week had passed and she had been working so hard that now she could finally estimate when all the identification was going to be complete.

The good news was that out of the 80 plus skeletons of the mass grave, only 15 were recognised as non Afghan. More detailed analysis were in progress to give a precise identity to the dead marines, and then possibly give a face and name to the ones that resulted missing in action. In theory, without finding additional remains, it was possible that 10 of the marines assaulted the month before were still alive. In another 5 days she was positive her task was going to be accomplished.

Communication had already been sent to the base in Kabul and she knew that a new mission to find the missing soldiers was already being planned.

In that scenario, her expertise was not going to be required anymore, and she wondered if in the plans they were also considering escorting her back to Kabul and let her return to America.

"I cannot positively give you an answer Doctor Brennan" Sergeant Wilcox told her when she had asked him "It's very probable that we might take you back, having identified all the remains. But we have to consider if we need all our men here right now, and every trip around this country is putting our men in danger. On top of that, we might need you again, if we find our missing soldiers. We have to consider the possibility that what we are going to find are just human remains".

Her face didn't hide her disappointment. "I'm sorry Doctor Brennan". The man left her and she stayed still, trying to control her emotions.

"_When am__ I ever going back home?"_ She sighed and went back to work.

It was a Tuesday afternoon when she checked her watch. Funny enough, she had not bothered to adjust it to the local time. She didn't need to know what time it was there. She wanted instead to know what time it was in DC. She wanted to imagine what her friends were doing at the Jeffersonian, what Booth was doing, guessing if he was still in the office or already on his way home.

A smile on her lips revealed she had remembered something. _"It's Tuesday, later Booth will go to the rink and play his hockey match. Let's hope he's not hurting himself or someone else this time."_

Was she feeling sorry about the fact that she was missing the fun with her friends? Since when did her life turn around so much that being away and giving her best as an anthropologist made her miss the fun at home? She laughed. Whenever it happened didn't change the fact that her life was now enriched by a family, friends, enjoyable social outings and plenty of emotional support. She was not alone anymore, and she felt a surge of gratitude for all the things she had. Booth especially. Because she was smart enough to understand that all the positive changes have taken place since this wonderful man had started to show her the world always holding her hand.

"_Oh Booth.." _

Her thoughts and longings dissolved when she heard men shout, frantic movements and a gun shot outside her tent.

She rushed to get her gun and she peeked outside. Her marines had circled two thin men, not older than 30, who were keeping their arms up and looked scared. One was yelling but no one seemed to understand his dialect. The other afghan used a very tentative English, but she was just too far to hear what he was saying.

After a couple of minutes of talking with the help of the translator, the marines looked at her, and the catholic guy, Tony, turned and came towards her.

"Doctor Brennan, these two men heard that you are a doctor. Apparently in the village there is a woman in labour, apparently a difficult delivery, and they are pleading you to help her."

"Tony.. I'm not a medical doctor, tell them! I'm an anthropologist, I cannot possibly help a woman deliver a baby".

"I told them, I'm not sure they understand the difference though. This is a village of poor shepherds. They trust you because you are a woman, so you are allowed to touch her."

"What do you intend to do Doctor Brennan?" Sergeant Wilcox asked her joining Tony. "If we deny our help we might have to face much more hostility around here."

She had a panicked look on her face "Seriously, I know nothing about pregnancy, babies and labour. Never even had a kid myself! I'm good with bones, not suffering humans!!"

Tony tried to calm her. "Doctor Brennan, we can at least request they carry the woman here, to our camp, where at least we have medications and some equipment. In the worst scenario we can alleviate her pain, if we cannot save her or the baby. Whatever help we can offer will be more appreciated by the village than denying it at all".

God, it made so much sense. In a fraction of a second Brennan had accepted his logic and started to bark orders "Let the men take the woman here. One can stay, the other must go back home. You two, prepare a bed in my lab tent, take out disinfectant and the standard equipment to handle wounds."

She sighed. "I'm gonna prepare myself and sterilise my hands". And she disappeared under the tent.

After more than a day in labour, the poor woman had hardly any strength left, and was only moaning in pain.

Brennan tried to retrieve all her courage and lifted her clothes.

She first checked the baby heart beat with a stethoscope. She had no idea if it was ok or not, but at least the baby was still alive. She smiled to the woman, saying "baby, alive". The woman smiled back. Somehow she understood that Brennan's smile was a positive sign.

Her hands moved on the belly, touching and feeling. Damn, the baby was not in position, she could feel its head just under the ribcage, and only one foot on the right side.

Brennan patted the woman's hand, and went out one second, where all the marines and the father of the baby were waiting impatiently.

"The baby is in the wrong position, and the labour has been going on for too long. The only possibility I see is a caesarean section, but I'm totally unqualified to perform it".

They all looked at each other, trying to see if they could find a solution.

"Doctor Brennan, I have assisted c-sections before" said one of the marines with medical background, who had also been assisting her in the identification of the remains.

"But based on their beliefs, I cannot touch the woman because I am a man. But if you are willing to do it, I can assist and guide you."

She looked around. Tony, Wilcox, all the other men were looking at her expectantly. The father was terrified, not understanding what was going on and being terribly scared for his wife.

Brennan pressed her lips. She was scared, she could kill the woman. She was not a flesh doctor, for god's sake. She had an excellent knowledge of anatomy but touching corpses was very different than cutting through live bodies.

"_You can do it, Bones, you are the one who can make this miracle"_. She heard Booth voice inside her head.

She left the guys one moment and took out the medal, bringing it to her lips, closing her eyes. _"Booth, I wish you were here to give me strength. If I miss you every day, I'm totally lost without you in these situations. You would know what to do, you would find a way to give me the strength and the courage I need. Don't leave me, Booth"._

"Ok, let's do it." Brennan decided. "But I need the consent of the husband, now. I want him to be absolutely aware of the risks".

All the guys were smiling and chatting animatedly. Sergeant Wilcox had rushed with the translator to the husband to get his consent. Tony just had moist eyes. "You are a very good person, Doctor Brennan. God bless you."

"Prey your god, Tony, because this time I really need all the help I can get".

She smiled and she went inside with her assistant.

After getting the consent, they sedated the woman and prepared for the surgery.

There was so much blood. She was not used to cut flesh, and for sure not used to dealing with this pouring red everywhere.

"Cut there, yes, another centimetre. Can you feel the hip of the baby?" The young assistant was giving her good directions, he really seemed to know well what needed to be done. She just obeyed and executed his orders, because she was totally relying on him.

She touched the baby with her hands, and felt the hip.

"I got the hips" She yelled excited. "Pull, doctor Brennan, gently but firmly" Ordered her assistant.

And she pulled. Harder than she thought she had to. After holding the baby back with one hand, she inserted her other hand in the womb to sustain the head. And she pulled again.

And the baby came out, wrinkled, dirty and blue.

"It's a boy" She exclaimed.

The assistant immediately took the baby and wrapped him in a blanket and took him away to force his breathing: he was still not crying.

Brennan started immediately to tend to the mother, who was still bleeding, suturing her while throwing glances to the back of her assistant, who was still busy with the baby. After one minute had passed, she said "let me see the baby, you look at the mother".

He immediately switched, forgetting about the fact that he could not touch the woman: he was not going to let her bleed to death.

Brennan took a tiny tube and inserted it in the baby throat. She sucked up the liquid from his throat and the baby started to finally make noises and then cry.

Had she ever loved the sound of a crying baby more than in that moment?

The mother was all set and sutured, still unconscious but with good vitals when Brennan came back with the half cleaned baby in her arms.

"We did it! Thank you" She said crying to her assistant. The young man gave a look at the boy and said "let's go out and give the good news to the father".

"Wait, I want the mother to see her baby first". Brennan caressed the woman to consciousness and showed her the baby. She smiled and drifted again into unconsciousness. She was so sedated that she was going to sleep for a while now. She really needed to rest.

Brennan came out the tent with the baby, beautiful and healthy. The father started to cry and bow towards her, in sign of respect and gratitude to her.

Brennan asked the translator to tell the man his wife needed to stay, with the baby, at their camp, for at least 3 days before she could go home. But he could come and visit.

He was so happy. He approached her, and still bowing he told her something. The translator helped her. "He wants you to name the boy, doctor Brennan".

She felt moved. She had a tiny life in her arms, a life that was going to grow because of her, because she dared. And she had to decide his name.

She did not have to think long, actually not even a second. "Booth. His name is going to be Booth". She smiled at the father. "Booth" repeated the man smiling.

The marines offered him some tea, took pictures of the baby and Brennan, telling that she was going to be the hero of the mission. And when the man left, all the marines went back to their tents, tired and exhausted as if all of them had become fathers that night.

Brennan was sitting close to the mother, still holding the baby in her arms and rocking him gently. She felt strange. Exhausted, drained, but as happy as she never had before.

All her life has been spent studying people, human interactions, civilizations. As if she did not belong to the same people, history and fate as anybody else, but she was only an external observer.

But right there, she had been part of it. And she realised that what this woman had done, giving birth to a child, was not a statistic on her charts or an anthropological inevitability for the survival of the specie. It was someone's life. A woman had risked to die to give life, a father had risked to lose all his loved ones, powerless, and had bee so grateful to her to allow her, a woman and a foreigner, to name his child.

And she felt somehow sad, for the first time in her life, that she had never experienced anything like that. She lingered thinking how it would be if she had her own child, if she was the one to lose blood and give birth to her own new life, a child coming from her and from… Booth. The desire that was growing inside her was not simply to become a mother, but to create a life together with Booth.

Brennan cried, silently. She cried because the bone lady she has always been wanted to be something more now. She had come to Afghanistan to deal with death and she had dealt with the power of life instead.

She put the baby down, close to his sleeping mother, and she stretched herself in the nearby table.

"_You know Booth, I really could use one of your hugs right now. I know you would be proud of me. Thank you for showing me that I can still believe in miracles. That baby is alive also thank__s to you, of what you have thought me. You are the light of my life, Booth."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As usual, let me have your comments. I can't believe that after Princess and the pear we have to wait 3 loooong weeks. Let's try to hold on.

Yes, you can feel the position of babies in the womb with your hands. :-) I loved that part during my pregnancies.

Grev


	6. Chapter 6

Dear all, again thank you for all your nice reviews. Hope you keep enjoying this story.

Please note the change in rating.

As usual I own nothing and earn nothing out of it. This story is just for your and my fun.

Grev

**Chapter ****6**

_**November 13**__**th**__** Washington DC**_

Booth had been waiting for days now, for the news about Brennan and her mission. His connections had promised to give him further information but a week had passed and he had not yet heard anything. He was not worried, but he could not contain his impatience anymore.

The week had gone by quickly, he had worked on a case with Cam with the assistance of Wendell, who thank God was assigned to the Jeffersonian for the following three weeks. That guy was definitely a squint without being a squint, whatever that meant.

The arrest had taken place that very morning and being Sunday, Booth decided to finally get home. He felt happy for putting another assassin behind bars, he had received the congratulations of Caroline, and Cullen had asked him to meet for an important meeting the day after.

Before heading home, Booth made a stop at Brennan's apartment. He had promised Angela he would have watered the plants and although he was feeling slightly agitated to enter her place without finding her there, he still didn't want to face her anger in case the poor plants had to die of dehydration.

The door opened with the usual click, and he silently slipped inside her house.

A jacket he knew very well was still hanging at the entrance, the book she had been reading lately was still on the table.

Booth did not resist the curiosity and gave a look to her mail before collecting it on the top of the kitchen. Nothing extraordinary.

He went to get a pitcher and some water. Her plants were still healthy and now were going to be good for another week.

There was hardly any noise coming from the outside and the place had a quiet and relaxing atmosphere, like when it snows and everything is white and still.

He didn't want to leave. Not yet. There was nothing else for him to do there but he just wanted to touch all her things, memorise her scent still hanging in the air and just close his eyes and feel her there.

Without even realising it, his feet took him into the bathroom. He found her perfume, and like a thief he simply slipped it into his pocket.

Then again, like in a dream, he found himself in her bedroom. Her dressing gown was still on her done bed. He remembered it, he had seen her wearing it when he had found her early in the morning with Mark, the deep sea welder. What a punch in the stomach it had been. Despite pretending he had not cared, he had felt horrible.

Leaving his shoes on the floor, he rested on her bed, his head on her pillow, her garment in his arms as if he was hugging her.

"I know I'll never be able to share you with other men, Bones. I would give anything for you to be mine".

With sweet thoughts of her, he fell asleep on her bed.

It was already dark when his mobile woke him up. He rushed to get him on the kitchen counter where he had left it.

"Booth".

"Agent Booth, I'm calling from Annapolis. I wanted to let you know that the confidential envelope you were waiting for is being delivered at your place in one hour. Can you please confirm you'll be receiving it personally?"

Taken by surprise and with his heart rate already accelerating at the realisation of what that meant, he quickly answered positively and closed the call.

He rushed home, even knowing he had plenty of time. Just could not stay still till he got the envelope.

Which arrived, perfectly on time. A young marine handed it to him after checking his ID and badge.

And all of a sudden Booth was alone, in his living room, with the envelope in his hands. Inside there were information about her, how she was doing, possibly news on when she was coming back.

He took a deep breath and opened it.

As expected, he didn't find details of where she was or the results of her identification of the mass grave remains.

But there was a detailed report of the camp life of the last couple of weeks, including specific achievements of the soldiers and their health status. He checked her name and was relieved and pleased to read that she was healthy and fine.

There were also photos, several of them. He frantically started to search the ones with Brennan as well. And then he got struck.

In one there was a very dirty Brennan. Her ponytail half undone, some locks falling down and sticking to her neck. Her shirt and her arms until her elbows were dirty and covered in something that looked very much like blood. Her face looked tired, her eyes red and her forehead shiny with sweat.

She looked like she had cried, but she was displaying a wonderful smile and looked very happy.

She was circling her arms around the waist of a man, pretty much as dirty as she was. And the man was also holding her waist with his arms.

He felt the now usual punch in the stomach: Booth knew that Brennan was not one to give confidence and be affectionate with strangers. But he also knew army life well enough to understand that Brennan was going to bond, and deeply, with her "brothers in arms". But what made him really jealous was that smile, the twinkly eyes. Was it this guy who made her feel like that, who made her so happy and smile so wide? He seemed genuinely happy and excited too.

He looked closer at him: God, he was really young, not even 25. His guts were reassuring him now. Brennan had never seemed attracted sexually by young guys, and he could imagine that her weird but strong maternal instinct, like the one she displayed with Zack, was finding a fertile ground among these young men who were far away from home, scared and in need of support.

He laughed as he double checked the details in the list he got with the health checks of all the people of her unit, and he could see that she was the only woman.

"_You'll drive all these men crazy Bones. As absurd as it might seem, I envy them"._

He went on looking at the other photos just behind and there she was again. Same dirt, same sweat. Her smile was even wider and her eyes were obviously wet. She had a tiny, tiny baby in her arms. The baby was dirty as well, as if he or she was just born.

Booth frantically searched for the report papers, and scanned quickly through the dates until he found the report of the previous Sunday.

He read it silently and slowly, smiling… his Bones was the most amazing woman in the world. Until he read the part of the baby name.

And then he cried.

Had she performed a c section? And she had named the baby after him?

Booth was already aware of how much he loved her, but reading the report, looking at her smile and happiness while she was holding the baby whom she had given his name to, he felt his heart explode for all the love it could not contain.

He read the rest and also all the other reports, even the ones which were not regarding her. He wanted to know as much as possible about the people who were with her, what was going on at the camp, their mood, their activities and their lives there. Because his world was turning around one sun, named Temperance, and even if she was distant, he realised she was the most important building block of his existence and happiness. The most insistent thought of his mind, the most intense love of his heart.

He fell asleep again shifting from thinking to dreaming about her.

The morning after the alarm woke him up with a nasty buzz, and he sprinted out of bed remembering all of a sudden that he had an important meeting with Cullen. He got to the Hoover building still in a rush, his tie badly knotted.

Cullen was already waiting for him and invited him to close the door. There was silence for a second before Booth's boss dropped the news.

"Booth, we have a problem with an investigation, in Texas". And continued without waiting for any reply. "Agent Perotta is working on the murder of some police officers, we believe related to drug traffic from Mexico by some local politicians. She had already requested, several times" Cullen accentuated the 'several' making Booth understand that Perotta had been asking the assistance of Booth every day "your co-operation for an undercover mission. You know, mingle in the local high society and get to investigate up close the lifestyle of a couple of suspects. Perotta told me you had already given her an ok about working together. Is that right?".

"Yes sir, I told her that I was absolutely against being assigned another partner but that I was available to help in case of need."

"Well, Booth, this is a case of need. The investigation is currently going nowhere and we do think that going undercover, you two as a married couple, would make a difference. What do you think?" Finally Cullen paused making clear he had finished and was just waiting for an answer.

"If you believe that my help is really necessary and that an undercover mission is the best strategy for the investigation, I am not denying my service, of course." Booth mind was already in overdrive. He had to leave, probably immediately. He hoped to be able to pick up Parker from school to say goodbye, he hated the idea to leave for a while before giving his boy a hug and a reassurance that he was going to be back soon.

In addition, he really disliked the idea of this undercover. With his partner he was always electrified at the idea of such missions, but this time, this time he really didn't want to go.

He was sure that Agent Perotta was good at her job, and that together they were going to co-operate smoothly. So it was nothing against her.

The truth was that he was afraid to be even farther away from her, and even if geographically the additional distance would have not mattered, the fact to be away from her squints (heck, his squints!) and the inability to receive other information about her, it was going to take its toll.

The fact, moreover, to have to work with another woman, but not her, made him missing her even more.

He listened to the briefing with the details of the mission, he requested to take the rest of the day off to see his son and planned a flight for the evening.

Bones had left for sense of duty, while she really didn't want to leave. He was doing the same.

A desperate thought flashed across his mind, scarring his heart _"What if our sense of duty is preventing us to be together and be happy? Are we going, one day, Bones and I, to have to choose between our happiness and our work?"_

He drove in silence, radio off. He still had her ring with him, but he thought that planning his packing he really needed to take pieces of her with him. Once home, he took out the photos again, taking the nicest two (Brennan with the baby and Brennan with the young guy) and putting them in his wallet. "You are coming with me Bones. I want to keep looking at your face and your warming smile anywhere I go".

He slowly moved to his bedroom to get the rest of his stuff making a mental note to call Angela and his contact in Annapolis before he left: he was going to do anything in his power to continue to receive news from the mission in Afghanistan.

_**November 13**__**th**__** Afghanistan**_

Brennan was finishing to write his final report on her findings in the mass grave. All the fifteen non afghan she had previously identified had finally confirmed to be marines from the other unit and had a name and a coffin, well, sort of. Their remains were ready to be taken back to Kabul and dispatched to their loving and grieving families.

Her work was done.

Still, she hadn't got any news about what it was going to happen to her. Another unit was on its way, she knew that, and she also knew that some negotiations had started with some Talibans who were claiming to have the other ten American soldiers hostage.

Probably it was unknown where they were held captive, but the arrival of the other unit made her believe they were still probably in the region.

And something was going to happen.

Since the birth of Booth (and she could not keep herself from thinking with a smile of HER Booth's excited face once she was going to tell him about it), life at the camp had been quiet. No problems with the locals, on the contrary, the night after her surgery a few shepherds gave them cheese, meat and milk. Fresh. It had been such a great way to celebrate.

But the whole atmosphere in the village and at their camp was just too quiet, too still. She sensed that something was going to happen. The thought made her laugh straight away.

"I must be missing Booth just too much if I am starting to feel and use my guts to experience what is happening around me". But the sensation didn't leave her, even if she denied it with the rational part of her brain.

A movement behind her made her turn on alert.

"Sergeant Wilcox, I am almost finished. If you give me half an hour, I can hand you the signed final copy. Have you got any news?" She asked hoping to know if she was allowed to go back to Kabul.

"Thank you Doctor Brennan. No hurry on the reports, though. We are stuck here until tomorrow anyway. The second unit is due to arrive later in the evening". He smiled. Wilcox knew and understood even too well her anxiety and desire to leave that place and go home.

"I don't know the details yet, but I think they have decided that you'll go home. Apparently negotiations have broken and I'm afraid we are preparing an attack. No place for civilians."

Her first thought was: I'm going home. But there was no space for rejoicing because she immediately replaced it with: my buddies are going to a fight. Casualties will be inevitable.

She was leaving them. And she could not help at all, her presence, as un-experienced civilian, would only further jeopardise the action even more.

"Doctor Brennan, do you mind if I ask you something?". Wilcox said bringing her back to reality from her deep thoughts and fears.

"Sure".

"I have been informed that somebody, apparently from the FBI, has asked some particular information about this mission and your work here. I don't know what to think and I am concerned about your safety".

Brennan's eyes suddenly lit up, and Wilcox swore that he saw them change colour.. from grey to green.

"Really? Someone had pulled strings to get information about this mission and me?" She was smiling… no, she was glowing.

But the sergeant didn't understand and replied "Exactly! Someone from the FBI has gotten confidential information without clearance, and from what I understood you were the target of the inquiry".

Brennan's voice softened, already thinking about Booth and his string pulling skills. He was then really thinking about her, and missing her. She felt like a teenager with a crush when the object of her attention was smiling at her. She blushed and felt an unusual excitement at the idea that he was proving to her that he cared. Even if she had not seeing him for weeks, that seemed like ages to her, he was still in protective mode.

Maybe in other times of her life she would have hated it, now she loved it. Her Booth, making the extra mile to know she was doing fine.

"Sergeant Wilcox, I can reassure you that there is no need to be concerned. That person is a very good friend of mine, we are partners. He has been a Ranger and I'm sure he is just trying to use his connections to make sure I am ok. He's like this at home as well."

"Ah, your partner is a former ranger and works for the FBI. Guess we can trust him, then."

"Yes, Booth is the most reliable and trustworthy person on earth". She replied.

"Booth? Like in… baby Booth?" Now Wilcox was starting to laugh.

"Yes, the one and only" Brennan joined in the laugh. What was the point in denying they were close and important to each other? For sure in the remote valley on the Afghan mountains she felt she could let this notion free, to spread through her heart without rational censor and to spread among the other guys. It just felt good.

The evening passed by quietly. She went to her tent and enjoyed the peace of being alone. Brennan couldn't just stop thinking about Booth and his interest for her. He was really the sweetest and most caring man on the planet and she was just so grateful that he was in her life. The thought that she maybe was going home soon was also keeping her awake. She started to imagine her flight back, her meeting him at the airport. Booth had promised to be there, to pick her up.

"I'm not sure I'll ever be able to break the hug there. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to live my life without him. Somehow I have to find a way to tell him what I feel for him, even if I don't understand it myself".

And finally sleep took over.

The following day the atmosphere at the camp changed. Tension was really palpable.

Orders had been given: the new unit was arriving within a couple of hours, she had to pack because before sunset she was starting her long journey to be escorted back to Kabul, together with the remains of the dead marines.

Happiness and sorrow were completely intermingled and as confusing as feelings were normally to her, this time she felt really torn by a multitude of emotions that were all raw and poignant.

The men were on edge, getting ready for action. God, what a terrible thing war was. She was the lucky, privileged one to be getting home, while the guys who had tried to help her, cheer her up and protect her for the last three weeks were going to risk their lives.

And while she was packing remains, papers and her stuff she heard that loud, earth shattering blast. They were being attacked.

She just reached for the gun they had given to her, the only weapon she had, and tried to look at what was happening outside.

The new unit on the way had been attacked just outside their camp, some men were running towards their tents and the soldiers with her were already preparing for the attack and all going towards the area of the explosion. They knew what to do, they had been trained for this. But she was not, she really didn't know what to do. Stay there? Go out?

Before she could really make up her mind, she heard men running behind her tent, and when they stepped in she saw with horror that they were not marines, but Taliban guerrilla.

Brennan raised her hands up: she had a dozen men in front of her, and shooting one or two would not prevent the inevitable. They had her. Spare a life now could mean maybe they could spare her life too later.

No words were said, they just took her arms and tied them behind her back. They pushed and urged her towards the exit and outside she heard gunshots, she saw other marines being wounded and taken prisoners and in the smoky mess she continued to walk, pushed and pulled by her captors, glancing at the other marines taken with her, trying to understand how seriously wounded they were.

She didn't have a God to prey, for her and for all the people that were dying, right there, a few yards from her. Where was Wilcox? And Tony? Her caesarean assistant was a few men behind her, with a bad wound to his head.

And then she held on to the only thought that gave her strength. Every step, Booth, Booth, Booth. She focused on his medal and she thought at the wars he had fought, at the friends he had lost, at the wounds and tortures he had to go through. And still getting out of all of it with an intact heart, capable of so much love and care, for his son, and for her. With a mouth that could still smile, and a joy and understanding of life that had guided her out of a dark tunnel in the previous four years, helping her to reconnect with her family, her life and her heart.

"_I'll get back to you Booth, and to my dad, my brother and all my friends. And I swear I'll never leave you all again. Wherever you are Booth, just stay safe and wait for me. I promise I'll find a way to come back to you"._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, guys, life is always throwing unexpected turns at us. B&B are no different.

You liked it? You hated it? In any case, be so kind to review and let me have your comments. They are really helpful to my writing process.

Still 2 weeks to go until NEW Bones. It's really a matter of survival here, I'm in complete withdrawal. Sigh.

Take care,

Grev


	7. Chapter 7

Dear kind readers, thank you again for you nice reviews.

I have rushed a bit this chapter because I do think it's really time for B&B to get together again and be a bit happy. They both deserve it! So I don't want to drag their separation for much longer.

Hope you enjoy it!

Grev

Ah.. as usual I own nothing, just my impatience for the next episode

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter ****7**

_**November 25**__**th**__** Afghanistan**_

Nine days into her captivity, a month since she had come to Afghanistan, and Temperance Brennan was starting to feel discouraged.

After their seizure, she and nine other American marines had been obliged to hike for days into the mountains. They had not been treated particularly badly, but food and water were scarce and the long walk had completely exhausted them physically. Along the way they had also been loaded on a truck and they had been riding a whole day.

It was easy to assume for them they had been transferred out of Afghanistan and into Pakistan.

The morning after they had arrived at a huge camp, which was probably an Al Qaeda training place, and their hopes had dropped miserably: there was hardly any chance they were going to be let go after they had been there, seen the faces and recognised some of the leaders.

To their surprise they had let her, a woman, stay in the same prison cell with the other American marines.

It was a good thing they were together. They kept helping and support each other.

Since the disappearance of her parents, Brennan had been growing up alone and believing in self sufficiency. But right there, in such danger, she experienced on her own skin the importance of a community of people that were looking after each other. She did her best to medicate and help the wounded, they reassured her of the possible intentions and tactics of the terrorists: if they had not been killed straight away, there was still a chance the talibans wanted to use them somehow.

It was strange for her to be the one looking after those young men, all in their early twenties, proud and strong but not really experienced combatants.

In a way she was feeling like a mother: she was older, she had seen the world facing the worst aspects of human violence. Her capability of remaining rational and control her fears had gained the respect of these young marines who came to her to talk about their mothers, their girlfriends and the life they were dreaming to live, once at home and safe.

She let them come to her, and she listened. She didn't have magic words to offer but somehow those kids were finding her rational, anthropological answers soothing and reassuring.

Still there was only loneliness around her: if she was feeling that those kids could rely on her, she felt she had nobody to lean onto.

Her thoughts were constantly for Booth. Had he gotten the news about the attack and her captivity? Was he worried abut her?

She was thinking about her father and brother as well, but with only the regret she would not be able to be close to them again. They were the ones who deserted and abandoned her so she was just used to feeling scared and not having them around to help.

Being Booth-less, on the contrary, was a new, unpleasant and scary feeling. She didn't know when it had happened, that having him in her life had begun to be the normality and being alone the exception, but along the way and without her realising it, still it had happened.

A sudden wave of sorrow was then hitting her, for never thanking him, for never letting him know that she was happier and felt so much safer with him. No, as stubborn as she was, she had only kept insisting she was self sufficient and could take care of herself. She had kept assuring Booth she did not need him. But she did, and in that camp somewhere probably in Pakistan, more than ever.

The guys around her were always talking about what they were going to do once home. And her? What did she want to say to him? What did she want from him?

Her nights were spent thinking about it.

"I really want to tell him how special and wonderful he is, and thank him for all he had done for me."

"I can definitely buy a house in the countryside and make a multimedia room for Booth, the one he wanted from me when we were taking care of Andy. It would also be nice to make a room for Parker as well, he would love to spend time with his dad." Brennan was smiling, her gloomy surrounding had disappeared and she could see herself there, see Parker and Booth getting excited in front of the huge plasma screen.

And did she want something more to happen in that house? Were she and booth going to share the bedroom and be a real couple?

YES was the answer that came out of her guts, or heart, any place of her body. And her head, even her brain was not disagreeing. All the reserves, fears and convictions she always hung to, had been flooded away by the emptiness she felt without him. As frightened as she was at the idea of losing him if their relationship didn't work out, she felt that her life without being his woman, without Booth being her man, had lost all its sense.

And what if Booth didn't want that with her?

Her blood was strangely cooling inside her veins at the mere thought that maybe Booth had another woman and it was with her that he wanted to share his life and Parker.

Having spent a life being terrified of relationships and commitment, she thought it was really ironic that now she was suffering at the idea of not having one.

But that anxiety, the fear of not being enough for him, of facing a rejection that would break her heart, settled in her heart and kept her company every single night. And that was not going to change and it merged with the additional terror of never being able to get home and face the truth with him.

"I can't die here, I don't want to lose the future that I can have with you Booth".

A few days passed with no changes and spent in the cell all together, until one morning two men came and took her. The marines were immediately standing and trying to protect her, but she was not going to make things worse having one of those guys getting killed trying to protect her.

"Please guys, we don't even know what they want from me. Just stay here and remain calm. There is no need to get hurt now. Please".

They remained all worried behind the door and she was lead out in the open.

The strong sunshine hit her eyes, unused to daylight and she got pushed towards another building while covering her eyes with one arm.

Inside another man, probably pretty high in ranking, spoke to her in English. "We know who you are, and now you will be working for us. You have to wear this" he said indicating a chador lying on a chair. "I'll be back in 10 minutes and I'll take you to the lab".

Brennan was puzzled, but she did as asked. She even appreciated the possibility of changing clothes. Her mimetic trousers and shirt were dirty and stinky. The chador felt fresh and clean. She covered her hair as best as she could, and pretty soon the man returned.

He was not unfriendly with her, and seemed educated. He just spoke only to give her instructions though. They arrived to a larger room, pretty fresh. It was full of wooden boxes and she guessed there were human bones in them.

"These are remains we took from battlefields. Our men died in the name of God and we cannot give them proper burial. We have photos and descriptions. You identify them. And you can live. You don't, and you die".

Brennan knew that there was no way that she and the other men could escape to safety without help. For sure the American army was planning a rescue, and she had to buy time. This work was the perfect opportunity: she could stretch it for a while and she knew that in the meanwhile she and the guys were going to be kept alive.

She nodded to the man, who then showed her where the materials were, papers, instruments and other facilities available. He explained her how she was not supposed to get out of there during the day, and introduced her to a woman who was going to watch her all the time, accompany her to the toilet and provide for her food, drinks and water to clean herself.

The man left and once alone the woman said coldly "My name is Hina and I have a gun".

Brennan nodded again, turned to the boxes and opened one.

Bones. Skulls. She felt at ease, she was in her element again. She took a deep breath and she felt a fresh wave of hope , something she had been missing since the capture: they still had a chance to get out of that alive.

_**November 25**__**th**__** Washington D.C.**_

Booth was staring silently out if his window, the buzz of the airplane engines deafening his ears, the dark blue of the night outside blinding his eyes. He was not seeing anything, he was not hearing anything.

Perotta was sleeping by his side, since the take off from Dallas. But he didn't even notice her presence or her movements.

His thoughts, his heart, his soul were only connecting with his far away and lost love.

The undercover assignment had been difficult since the beginning. Booth had immediately felt uncomfortable with Perotta. She was an excellent agent and she was really working hard to get those drug dealers. But he could not help but notice of how enthusiastic she seemed about living with him and pretending to be his wife.

He had compared the current situation with his Tony and Roxy and Buck-Wanda assignments, and remembered the thrill for him to be able to look at Brennan under a new light, where she was changing clothes in front of him, or the divine sensation of just stretching his arm and pull her against him and touching her all over. Yeah, they were just pretending. But not only he had liked doing it, he had felt the loss once they had to go back being themselves. And, never once, never even the first time, he had been feeling uneasy and uncomfortable. He and Bones were just clicking, like two matching pieces of a puzzle. Undressing in front of her, sleeping tightly together in that small trailer, had always seemed like the most natural thing, like they had been doing it for years.

That morning he had woken up smelling her scent on his skin and he had realized how addict to her he had become. Their working together was always wonderful: never losing focus and successfully accomplish their task, while absolutely enjoying being together.

With Perotta he was having problems in keeping her a bit distant and he was smart enough to perfectly understand that she actually wanted and searched for opportunities to touch him.

Sharing a bed with her had been like sharing a bed with his brother: only wishing there could be more space between them and feeling annoyed by every movement on the other side.

After a couple of days, they had to attend a dinner with some of the suspects. Perotta had been all over him and Booth had to contain her in a couple of occasions.

Once back at home they had a fight. "Are we supposed to play the happy and in love couple or two people on the verge of divorce? Because, you know, the way you treat me can never sell them what we are claiming to be" Perotta said pretty petulantly.

"You think that we necessarily have to touch all the time and be improper in public to look like a happy couple? Can't I just play the part of the prude catholic man that prefers to touch his wife at home?" She crossed her arms against her chest and prepared to reply while Booth continued first "I don't like it, Perotta, I'm here to help to do a job, not to bond personally with you".

"You had said you and Doctor Brennan were just partners. I thought you kind of liked me".

"Me and Bones ARE just partners and very good friends. Of course I like you, Perotta, you are a fine agent and a great colleague. I'm not pursuing anything here, I came here just to help you and do my job. Nothing more, nothing less."

Booth hoped that Perotta got it and not pushed the interrogation. He knew that he could easily slip and say more than he wanted to share.

There was no way, in the entire world, that he was going to admit his love for Brennan before he had actually the opportunity to tell her directly. She had to be the first.

Thankfully Perotta smiled sadly. She had understood.

"Ok, there are no cameras here, so from tonight you sleep on the couch. In public occasions you will hold my arm, smile at me and compliment me. Guess that our show should be enough". She went to the bedroom and threw a pillow at him. "Goodnight".

Booth held his pillow tight and let himself drop onto the couch. He let a deep sigh, at least that part had been clarified.

The day after his nightmare had begun. An envelope arrived, as usual delivered in person by a marine, who requested his ID before handing it over to him and leave.

Perotta came out of the kitchen looking at him puzzled.

"It's sensitive information regarding another investigation. Can you give me fifteen minutes, alone?"

"Sure" She said but Booth was already closing the door of the bedroom behind him.

He impatiently opened the envelope, hoping to see more photos of a happy Bones, or the date of her coming back.

But what he found made his heart stop. There was only one photo, obviously from a satellite, showing a bombarded camp. Booth knew straight away that it was her camp, burned down.

A very short report indicated the date the attack had taken place, a few days before, an estimated number of casualties, a list of all the missing people including her name, a few lines explaining that number of corpses was less than the count of people present at the camp, assuming an estimated number of prisoners.

And that was it. She could have died during the attack and be still lying there, in the dust of that Afghan village. Or, maybe, hopefully, she could have been taken prisoner. And that meant she was in the hand of terrorists. She could have been already killed by them or being in terrible pain, right in that moment.

He felt a wave of nausea and deep pain in his stomach. His thoughts were not clear anymore, he was just too dizzy. His lungs seemed all of a sudden closed and he struggled to get air in.

But the moment Booth could finally breath deeply in, he let out his breath with a loud, long cry.

Perotta rushed into the room and found him still sitting on his bed, his fists against his eyes.

Booth was not even noticing her presence, he just moaned on and on with a "no, no, no..".

All of a sudden he stood and looking at her, with his bloody eyes, he just excused himself.

"I really need to go out. I'll be back as soon as I can".

He rushed out and she heard the car starting and leaving with a screech.

The photo was still lying on the floor, she picked it up and looked at it carefully. She read the report, and didn't really understand what it was all about until she read Brennan's name among the officially missing people.

Picking up the telephone, she called the people who were waiting for them for lunch "Hi, it's Mrs Coughlan. Mark is feeling really sick this morning, so it'll just be me. No, I hope it's nothing serious probably tomorrow he'll be as new, But today seems a pretty bad day, so he better stay at home and rest. See you later then".

She put the papers in the envelope again and closed the door when she left the room.

Booth was driving aimlessly. He was looking around surprised to see people walking, cars moving, to see life while his world had just stopped.

He continued until he saw a cross, hanging on top of a modern building.

He parked and entered the church. It was dark, empty and silent, exactly reflecting how he was feeling inside.

Kneeling on his knees, he tried to reach his medal with an old move, the one he made when he really needed to pray hard and relinquish all control to his merciful and loving God. He always did it holding his medal in his hands, it helped him feel his faith and the strength he was receiving in a concrete way.

But he found her ring instead, and at that moment he couldn't stop his tears any longer.

Perotta was typing on her notebook when Booth had come back. Obviously destroyed and drained. It was already late.

He just stood there and looked at her, not saying one single word.

"I'm sorry Booth. I really am. What do you intend to do now?"

He finally gave sign of life, as if her question had magically woken up a sleeping beauty. Perotta had indeed used a magic verb: do.

As much as he had cried for her loss that day, he still could do something, he had to do something. There were good chances she had already been killed, but she could as well still be alive. And she needed him. She needed his strength and cool blood.

"I need to make some phone calls, I.." He paused "I really need to check a few things out, and then I'll be able to tell you what I'm going to do".

When Perotta went to bed Booth was still busy talking on the telephone. She could not hear what was being said, but he seemed really angry and she guessed he was moving mountains and break plenty of rules to get access to the confidential information that apparently the people on the other side of the phone were trying to deny him.

The morning arrived with sunshine through the curtains and she found him sipping his coffee in the kitchen.

"So, how did it go? You seem more positive this morning".

He smiled at her, a sad and tired smile, but the desperation she had seen yesterday had disappeared from his eyes.

"They are almost sure she is not dead, together with a number of marines. They are already trying to locate the exact place where they are held. Lots of intelligence work involved. But there is no doubt we will be responding at the attack, and try to get our men, and her, back alive."

"Do you want to go back to DC and terminate this assignment?".

"No. I got their word that the moment they are starting the rescue I'm going to be informed. There is not much I can do from here, being in DC would not change the situation."

And then he added "Unless you want me out of this investigation".

"Booth, of course I don't want you out, but I really need your focus here. We are not playing, we are also dealing with risky situations. I need your commitment and full attention".

"And you have it, Peyton. I can make it. I can compartmentalize." He laughed "Bones taught me to do that. But I hope you approve that Mr Coughlan is a very religious man and needs to go to his church and prey every day". "Deal" Perotta answered with a smile.

He didn't hear anything from Annapolis for days and his investigation really made a turn. He could direct his anger and restlessness into his job and within a few days Booth and Perotta had collected enough evidence to arrest the two main suspects.

The very last day, while they were handing the investigation over to the local FBI office, Booth received another call.

"Target identified and located in Pakistan. We are finalising the preparation and moving in, probably the day after tomorrow. You will not receive any further communication from us on the subject until completion of the mission. I believe you understand how delicate and confidential this is."

"I do. And, thank you". The line fell and Booth held his breath. He was going home now and maybe, he prayed, also his Bones might come back as well.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Liked it? A lot, a bit, not at all? Just let me know!

Happy Bonesweek, my dear fellow Bones addicts.

Grev


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so happy to know you really liked the previous chapters. Thank you all for the fantastc reviews.

This chapter is a bit rough ride. Fasten your seat belt and enjoy. Tissues anyone?

As usual, I own nothing and earn nothing, just own all my love for Booth and Brennan.

Grev

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter ****8**

_**December 1**__**st**__** Washington D.C. **_

December arrived even before Booth could register it. After he was back from Texas he had taken a few days off work, spent a lot of time with Parker and remained alert and concerned waiting for some news arriving any moment. But the news had not come yet.

Days were getting shorter, and the cold dark of early evenings was now lit up by the Christmas decorations hanging in every street of the city centre.

Parker was already getting excited at the idea of the imminent return of Santa, but his father although affectionate and caring as usual, seemed to be distant and not being capable of participating to his joy.

That afternoon they were at home. Booth had picked up his son from school and it was a cold, windy and wet day. They had rushed inside shivering and they both enjoyed the idea of a cozy afternoon playing together, with nothing else on the agenda.

"Ok buddy, what would you like to do this afternoon. Shall we build the train or race cars?"

"Train!!" Yelled an enthusiastic Parker.

They started to assemble the rails together, but the boy noticed that his dad was slow, and stopped very frequently with the pieces in his hands and his gaze lost somewhere.

"Are you ok, dad?" Asked Parker.

"Yeah.. of course" Booth tried with a forced smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Are you sad because you are alone?"

"What? No, I'm not sad. And I'm not alone, right? I am back now and I'm happy to spend time with you."

"I don't know dad… Bones is not back yet, I think you miss her. You are always happy when she is around and you work together, and now you are not that happy anymore. I thought you missed her, like I missed mom when she went on holiday last summer"

Booth did not say anything and Parker continued "When is she coming back?".

"I think.. I hope soon buddy. But I still don't know."

"At school when I missed mom, my teacher asked me to make a drawing for her. She said that it feels good to think about the ones we love and do something for them.".

"You have a very good teacher Parker. And did it work?".

Parker was very proud that he could give some help to his dad, made him feel really like a big boy.

"Yes, because I could make something nice for her and the day went by very fast, and mom was so happy when I gave it to her". And then added "Why don't we go out and buy Bones a present? Then I can also make a card for her. For when she comes back."

"You know Parker" said Booth reaching out, grabbing his son and holding him in a tight embrace "you just had the best idea ever. Shall we go then, even with this weather?"

"Yeeehhh.." screamed Parker, and in a second he was already gone to get his jacket.

"Were are we going dad? What are you buying her?". The boy asked in the car.

"Mmm, I was thinking to go to the mall and find some inspiration there".

"Bones is a girl, girls like beautiful things. Are you buying her a jewel" Parker giggled. "But Tim says you give jewel only when you really like the girl.. is that right dad?"

Booth was taken by surprise. Was his son asking him if he loved Bones? Or that indeed you only give jewelry to the girls you like?

"I think Tim is right. You give those kind of gifts only when you really like the girl."

"And you really like Bones?"

"Yes." Booth decided that he was not going to lie to his son about that. Too important.

"If you love her you can even give her a ring…" Parker left the sentence hanging, his interest caught by the sparkly decorations he was watching outside the car window.

And Booth was thinking. This wait for some news was really killing him. She was somewhere, maybe in distress, probably in Pakistan. So far away from him. Waiting with some other soldiers for the American army to rescue and save them. He felt terribly guilty at being safe, with his son. It was already five days since he last received the information of the imminent attack. If she was safe, she was going to contact him directly. He knew that.

If she did not, it meant that either the rescue had not taken place yet, or that something went terribly wrong.

If she was already dead, and they could not find her body, it could be days before they decided to inform the families about the situation and officially declare someone missing and probably dead.

At the mere idea, he grabbed again her ring and whispered a quick prayer. He really could not lose her. He could not lose his own heart.

In the end Parker was right. Brennan was the love of his life and he had never given her a gift that could symbolize all his affection.

The two Booth boys went straight to a jewelry shop and both excited, they picked out a beautiful necklace with dolphins and blue stones.

And while Booth was waiting for the gift to be wrapped, Parker wandered around the shop until he stopped in front of the ring section.

"Hey, you seem young but would you like already to buy an engagement ring for your girlfriend?" Asked amused and funny the sales clerk.

Parker smiled shyly.

"No, it's for my daddy's friend. I think she would like a ring like that" Parker indicated a beautiful ring, with one shiny diamond.

"That's an engagement ring young man" said the patient man "you give it only to the woman you are going to marry."

Parker turned to his father "Dad, if you want to marry Bones you have to give her a ring".

Booth felt immediately embarrassed "Parker, we got her a gift, now we can go".

And thanking the sales clerks, they left. If only the boy knew how intensely his father hoped to buy one day such a ring for his partner.

They decided to get back home and Parker kept his promise and made a very beautiful card for Brennan. He drew flowers and hearts, because girls like them he said, and wrote a _welcome back, we love you _in full colors.

"You made a very beautiful card, Parker, and you are definitely smarter than your old man. You'll make the woman you love one day really happy".

"You also make Bones really happy, dad, remember how happy she was last Christmas when we brought her the tree? Are we doing it again this year?".

"That's an idea, bub. But hopefully we stay with her when we give her the tree this time.".

"Then I'll make more decorations at school for her tree".

"You know what?" Said Booth picking up his son and hugging him tight "I'm the luckiest dad in the world. I love you".

"I love you too dad".

After dinner he drove Parker home. And with a hug and saying goodbye, he left and waived with a smile. But once in the car alone, the smile died on his face.

He had an awful feeling that things were coming to a head pretty soon and he could not shake the horrible sensation that Brennan was not fine and something bad had or was happening to her.

Once back home, he fell on the couch, in the dark. He would give anything to have her back, to be able to see the shining of her eyes, her beautiful and sometimes shy smile. He had been a fool for so long, having her with him every day and never having the courage to hold her tight and whisper to her how much he liked her, admired her, loved and wanted her.

He felt sick and in pain because he knew, right then and there, that she was needing him and he could not help her. Booth knew that if the guilt over Teddy's death had not destroyed him, this time he could not survive losing her, despite the love for his son. If she died, his soul was going to die with her.

He fell asleep on the couch and spent the night plagued by bad dreams and in a restless anguish.

It was before dawn that a horrible nightmare woke him up. He remembered only some vague details: the red and smell of blood, her cry for him, her lifeless body lying on the ground.

He struggled to raise from the couch, his back and neck hurting. But hurried to the shower and tried to get ready as fast as he could. The memory of the dream was too horrible and he needed to replace it pretty quickly with some boring routine details of his office real life.

He had spent half of his morning drinking coffee and doing paperwork when he noticed that there was no noise coming from the busy desks in front of his office. He raised his head to look why suddenly so much silence.

The moment he saw what there was in front of him he wished he was still sleeping and that he was still prey of nightmares. But he was awake. And he froze.

Two military men were standing at his door, sad faces, hats in their hands. How many times he had witnessed the same scene? That was the standard procedure to inform families about the death of their loved ones at war. His colleagues were just staring disbelieved.

"Agent Seeley Booth?"

Booth nodded. His voice had died in his throat.

"You are listed as the nearest contact person in the file of Doctor Temperance Brennan. May we come in?".

_No, they cannot come in, I don't want to hear what they came to tell me. I don't want to know that the world has stopped turning, that the sun will never rise again for me. I don't want to hear that the most incredible woman I have ever met, that stubborn genius scientist with a heart as big as the world itself, the one who has completely stolen my heart will never be able to give it back to me. I don't want to hear that today, __that my life is over._

But he stepped aside and the two men came in.

_**December 1**__**st**__** Pakistan **_

Every day now was always the same. She was taken from her cell, escorted to the building where the remains were, and she was going to spend the day there, under the vigilant guard of Hina.

Identifying those remains was extremely difficult and time consuming. Sometimes bones belonging to the same person had been stored in different boxes and anyway, for a positive ID she only had low quality photos.

But she really did her best to do an accurate job. Not to gain some time and stay alive, not because she was a perfectionist. But because she had not lost, ever, the deep respect she had always displayed towards human remains. It was not garbage, they were part of what had been a person once. As much as she respected life, she had become an anthropologist because she also respected what was left of that life.

Her days were always spent in complete silence. Hina spoke to her rarely, and mainly to ask and evaluate if she was doing things properly. Brennan could feel that the woman hated her because once Hina slipped out that among those remains there were also her father and brother.

During those long days she could feel the scrutiny above her shoulder, of someone who is waiting any moment to be given important news.

And if there was someone who could understand what Hina was passing through it was her. Didn't she also loose her family at young age? Didn't she also have to look at the skull of a loved one before putting the remains to rest?

Brennan knew that it was obvious that Hina was blaming her, at least her country and her buddy marines for the loss of her family. It was war, times and places of hatred and conflicts. And she was in the middle of it.

Despite the similarities of their lives, Brennan was aware that there was no room for socialising and she was sure that she had to watch her back every time she turned her shoulder to this young woman full of hatred and vengeance.

Brennan talked to her, though. Hina seemed capable of understanding her language pretty well, and Brennan explained every little thing she was doing to the bones, every measure she was taking, every note she was writing down.

It was helping her. Focus on the detail, focus on the job. And maybe the fact that someone is just looking at you, all the time, wishing they could kill you because you represent everything they hate, was fading in the background.

She loved though when every night they escorted her back, to the other marines.

They were so happy to see her. She noticed that they were given much less food than her, and the constant restraint in the cell was taking its toll. They were dehydrated, weak and depressed. At least she had her daily short walk, in the sun. And some work to do to keep her spirit up.

The ones that were still a bit energetic, asked her about everything she had done. Probably they were not interested in her bones stuff, but listening to her scientific jargon, her logical explanations, and the progress of every day work, it helped them evading from that cell with their imagination, at least momentarily.

And when there was silence, there was always someone who was praying. Out loud.

Brennan listened. Was that the way Booth was praying? Did he do it when he was in that same type of situation? Was he holding his medal then, the very same that was still hanging on her chest?

She took it in her hand, looking at it and remembering his words when he had given it to her "maybe it will make you think of me".

"_Booth, I'm always thinking of you. My heart is not here, is not in this desert, is not in my chest. It's by your side."_

She didn't have a watch anymore, but she guessed that it was probably mid day right then in North America. She wandered what Booth could be doing right in that instant. She asked herself if he could barely imagine how much she was missing him and thinking about him.

Lying down on the hard and dirty floor, Brennan let tears flow freely and wetting her face.

She would give anything to be able to be home again, and she thought of how foolish it had been of her, being always by his side and hardly ever letting herself being comforted by his hugs, loving him for so long and not even realizing it. She could have spent years sleeping in his warm embrace, hiding her face into his wide and protective chest and for once, for once in her lifetime just exist like any other woman instead of stubbornly playing the part of the super hero.

But that time was gone, and maybe never coming back again. And she decided, solemnly, while still crying, that from that moment he was going to be the most important thing in her life, more than her job, more than her science, more than her fears and surely more than her sense of duty.

And before she thought possible it was dawn again and they came to pick her up for her daily work. It was still early, the sun just starting to rise.

Hina joined her in the room as usual, never letting her one single moment alone.

And Brennan started to display boxes and materials in order to start her work.

It was then that they heard loud whistles and blasts. The earth started to shake, and the boxes and papers started to fall on the ground.

For a moment, one single second, Hina and Brennan looked at each other in the eyes. Two women, one fate. Enemies.

Shouts and movements were loud outside, men were fighting, the American army was attacking the Taliban camp with all its might, launching bombs from airplanes and probably with choppers ready to let infantry on the ground.

But in that room there was another war. Hina moved quickly to try and reach her gun, but Brennan dove against her hitting the ground hard, together with the other woman. Brennan was definitely bigger and stronger than the young afghan, but she was wearing her chador and hampered in her movements. Hina on the contrary, was perfectly at ease with the vest she had been wearing all her life.

They struggled to get to the gun that was only a few feet away and they started to really hit each other with bare hands.

Brennan had been in fights before, but she had never hit another woman. But the first punch that hurt her jaw made her forget the person and she started to fight for life.

Brennan hit hard with no mercy, and Hina was responding with same power, until she could reach the mess of stuff which had fallen from the table and found a knife.

The gun was still just a few feet away and Brennan was focusing on grabbing it when she felt the painful stab of the knife in her leg. She turned in time to see Hina moving her hand back again to launch another attack. Bending her torso, Brennan realised that she was never going to get the gun, too far away, and she had to find something else to shield herself with and to possibly kill the girl.

Her hand moved frantically on the ground trying to get something hard among the mess until she felt a long bone, probably a femur, and gripped around it. The moment Brennan turned to hit, raising her arm to smash the bone on Hina's head, she felt an unimaginable pain in her abdomen and the blade entering her flesh. They looked at each other breathing hard, one feeling the triumph of victory, the other sensing that the flood of blood out of her belly was the end.

"You die here and now" said Hina, looking at Brennan in the eyes, hating her with all her soul.

She had breath left for a whisper only, but enough to answer "you too". With one hand against the knife still in her body to keep it firm, she raised the other and smashed the bone against Hina's face, and when the girl fell, the fury of desperation kept her hitting and hitting until she heard the crack of the bones breaking.

She fell on the ground, knife still inside her. She didn't look at the dead body of Hina by her side, she could only see the dirty ceiling on top of her, smell the blood that was everywhere around her, other noises from the outside.

And then she could not even focus anymore on those details but only heard Booth's sweet voice calling her, saw him hugging Parker, she saw the sad smile of his brother and his dad, she sensed the crystalline laugh of Angela and the warmth of her touches. And then she felt like when she was a child and her mom was picking her up to console or cuddle her.

"I'm so sorry Booth" were her last word before she let the memory of her mother's touch and love surround and engulf her to peace.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know, I know.

I'll try to post next chapter soon.

Luckily Bones is back on Fox and seems that there are really great episodes ahead.

You take care out there. Don't forget to leave a few lines and let me know what you think of this chapter.

Grev


	9. Chapter 9

Dear all, thank you again for all your reviews and thank you also for your patience. I can't really post more than once a week, but I do my very best to be regular and make this story progress on a weekly basis. I absolutely don't want to be as lousy as Fox (shame on you Fox!). Yeah, I am totally pi###d by the constant pre-emptions.

So, I loved to write this chapter. Hope you like it too.

As usual I own nothing and earn nothing.

A note for Mahin, who was bothered by this line in chapter 5 "The good news was that out of the 80 plus skeletons of the mass grave, only 15 were recognised as non Afghan." I did not mean that it is a good thing that so many Afghans had died, nor that it is better to have them die rather than Americans. It meant that Brennan went on this mission to help find 25 marines who were missing, and with this calculation she could still hope that 10 were alive somewhere. If she had found the remains of all of them, that meant no more hope.

In any case, my intention here is to just show how horrible war is, because it spreads death, despair and sorrow with full hands and to all the parties involved. But that it cannot dissolve and erase the humanity of good people and hope for a better future for the ones who find themselves involved with it, regardless of the color of their flags.

Peace to all.

Grev

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter ****9**

_**December 2**__**nd**__** Washington D.C. **_

Two military men were standing at his door, sad faces, hats in their hands. How many times he had witnessed the same scene? That was the standard procedure to inform families about the death of their loved ones at war. His colleagues were just staring disbelieved.

"Agent Seeley Booth?"

Booth nodded. His voice had died in his throat.

"You are listed as the nearest contact person in the file of Doctor Temperance Brennan. May we come in?".

Booth closed the door, and stood there without moving or reaching his desk and his chair. Every single muscle was tense, his heart was beating wildly, his jaw clenched. He prepared himself to receive the hit.

"Agent Booth, we need to inform you that Doctor Brennan is currently in Kabul, in our military hospital." They paused long enough to allow Booth to swallow the knot in his throat.

"She has been rescued from a kidnapping and has been found seriously injured. You need to give your consent to the surgery". They handed him a brief medical statement. He only distinguished the words stab wounds and hysterectomy. He also read that his signature was required because Brennan had been conscious and she had herself denied it. But her conditions had shortly after deteriorated and she was currently lying in and induced coma.

Doctors thought it was time that someone else, someone appointed by her had to make the final decision.

The relief of knowing she was alive and that she had been rescued was immediately replaced by panic. Brennan was not safe, she was in critical conditions and he had to make a decision on something he was totally ignorant of.

"I want to talk to the doctors, before I can sign these papers".

The two men left him alone and waited outside. Booth called Cam.

"Cam.. what is a hysterectomy?"

"Hallo Booth, what an unusual way to greet" She said smiling. However Cam immediately sensed the urgency and seriousness of the question.

"It's the technical term for the surgery performed to remove the uterus. Why?"

"Oh God.."

"Booth, what's wrong. Who needs a hysterectomy?"

Booth took a deep breath and explained everything to Cam, reading out loud exactly what was written on the paper he got from the military doctors.

"Booth, the doctors are apparently considering that the lesions to her uterus from the knife blade are at risk to break again any moment, and Brennan would die of bleeding. But you told me she had already denied her consent, right?"

"Yeah.. I cannot let her die Cam, but I'm not in a position to decide whether this surgery is really necessary or that maybe something else can be done to save her and avoid the hysterectomy".

"Booth, I feel that the military doctors are not gynecologists and might underestimate the latest surgical techniques to suture a uterus preserving at maximum the functionality. On the other hand we need to assess exactly how sever the lesions are and what is the current risk of Doctor Brennan bleeding out."

Booth passed his hand through his hair and down on his worried face.

"What should I do then?"

Cam strong and valuable leadership skills and her solid professional preparation saved Booth.

"Give me the number of the doctors in Kabul, I need to ask them additional questions and get more details on Brennan's medical file. I will then consult a friend of mine who is a top gynecologist and come back to you as fast as I can, ok?"

"Thanks Cam, thank you, really".

"Don't even mention it Booth. We all want Doctor Brennan back home safe and healthy."

While Booth waited for her final advice, he didn't lose one second to arrange what needed to be done.

_**December 2**__**nd**__** Kabul **_

Everything was hazy around her. She could feel the pain but also the peace, as if everything had been done and she just could relax and wait. Wait for what, she could not be so sure. Death? She could remember shouts, arms carrying her, definitely the loud whoosh of a chopper. She had felt paramedics working on her and she was still conscious when they extracted the knife from her abdomen. Brennan could remember hearing herself scream from the pain.

As soon as she had arrived in the hospital in Kabul, the doctors had immediately transfused her extra blood and prepared her for the surgery. They were able to suture as much as they could, but they had also assessed the gravity of her wound. The knife had cut through the lateral side of her uterus, leaving a long open gash in the organ and had completely severed her right tube. Her intestine as well had a through and through rip, but that damage could be easily repaired.

Afraid of her unstable conditions and the risk of her bleeding, the surgeon had told her, the moment she had woken up in intensive care, that it was safer if she would authorize him to perform a hysterectomy.

"Doctor Brennan, I am sorry to inform you that your uterus has been badly damaged by the blade, and that in any case this will prevent you from carrying out a pregnancy in the future. Not to mention that you have lost a tube, and as you are aware, it means you have therefore lost 50% of your fertility. You are still very weak and the suture in you uterus could break any moment endangering your life. I'm really sorry, but I strongly suggest we remove it and avoid the risk"

Brennan felt as if a train was hitting her, taking away her breath and her rationality and composure with it. But she felt the urge to fight back, regain her logic and make the most rational decision regarding her own body. She tried to calculate statistical percentages of success versus risk factors, tried to briefly convincing her that in any case she could perfectly live without a uterus.

But she was too weak to think straight, too exhausted to calculate figures and too frightened to allow her logical will power convince her to let them open, chop and mutilate her body.

"I don't want you to do it. Just suture the wound, I think I can make it"

"But Doctor Brennan, you are seriously endangering your life with this decision, not to mention the fact that you will not be able to carry a child, in any case. The damage was too extended. I'm sorry, just allow us to make a hysterectomy."

"No, I.. I can't".

Brennan had closed her eyes and had suffocated her pain, disappointment and sorrow in bitter tears. The strengths were leaving her and she just wished, with all her heart, that she could feel Booth's touch on her face, on her arm, is hand over hers. His voice telling her that everything was going to be all right.

She had remained stable for a couple of hours, until an internal bleeding made her blood pressure collapse and she slipped into unconsciousness again.

The doctors could stop the bleeding but had immediately retrieved her file to find out who was the person responsible to decide for her.

_**December 3**__**rd**__** Kabul **_

His eyes were burning after spending so many hours in the dry air conditioned of the plane and the lack of sleep. He rubbed them with the back of his hand and continued to walk fast. Just a few hours before, he didn't even know if Brennan was still alive and now he had finally landed in the city where she was, just a few extra minutes of distance. Booth could not contain his impatience any longer.

The moment he stepped out of the airport, a marine approached him stretching his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Booth. My name is Tony Scalia, I will take you immediately to the hospital, it's only a few miles from here.".

And then looking Booth straight in the eyes he added "I was with her until she was taken by the Talibans. Remarkable woman, we are all very fond of her".

Booth nodded but inside a strong wave of longing just hit his heart.

She had been away for so long, she had met people, lived with them, she had been held captive, she had been hurt and injured. His life with her, working together, hanging out in the evenings with her, eating his pie with her, bickering and secretly loving it, it all seemed so far away, as if it belonged to a different life, to different people.

He was sure he had never missed her before as much as he was missing her now, wanting her now, wanting to be physically close to her and never ever be apart again.

"I once asked her if she wanted to join our morning prayer group" Tony's words brought Booth back to earth "because I saw she was wearing a catholic medal and I assumed she was religious" The marine laughed.

"Did she kick you back instead?" Asked Booth, being amused himself, picturing the scene in his mind.

"No, she explained that a loved one had given her the medal, to feel him close. And it worked, it always works" He told Booth showing him his own medal.

"Yeah, I know" a smirk growing on his face.

The moment he arrived at the hospital, Booth had to pass through controls and protocols, identify himself and wait for someone to take him to Brennan. Petty Officer Scalia remained by his side all the time.

A young doctor came within fifteen minutes, carrying a folder and introducing himself to Booth.

They all went to an office and sat down, except for Booth who remained stubbornly standing.

"Why are we here. I want to see Doctor Brennan first".

"She is still unconscious, is in ICU and had a rough night. Better let her rest. I want to go with you through her medical records first and Officer Scalia here can also explain what happened and why she got injured. We think it's better than you know before you see her state".

"I want to see her first. Just see her. Then you can have all my time and explain anything you want from me." His arms crossed against his chest sent the other two the message that he was adamant about it.

"Ok.. just.. expect that she is not in good shape and that she had just been rescued from captivity".

Why were they warning him? Was she so badly hurt?

And then finally they stopped in front of a door, and made sign to him that he could go ahead. "Just a few minutes, we will be waiting here. Don't wake her up if she is still out".

He gripped the door handle much tighter than he intended and entered the room.

It was a silent room, three bed and three people lying still, attached to their beeping machines monitoring heart beats, alerting about their life signals.

In the last bed he saw her, recognizing her hair.

"Oh my God, Bones" whispered within himself.

Her usual brown and mahogany hair was a of a dirt color of dust, dirty and messy. It was evident that during the weeks she had been hostage she did not have access to water and some basic toiletries.

He noticed, gulping hard, that she had hematomas on her face, sign that she had been fighting. And on the side without swelling, he could notice her cheek bones were more prominent, undoubted sign that she had lost weight and therefore she had suffered from lack of food.

Her hands were scratched and her knuckles bruised, another sign of her fight.

Booth felt a surge of rage, thinking about the bastard who has tried to kill her, punching her face and stabbing her in the abdomen.

But she was there, she was breathing, he could hear the rhythm of her heart beat from the machine, see her ribcage softly rising and falling.

He had been waiting for more than a month, plenty of sleepless nights, restless day hours, for this moment, when he could finally stretch an arm and touch her, feel her skin under his palms, feel her presence. If only he could see her eyes, those beautiful deep eyes, that contained the universe and with it his soul too.

He leaned very close to her, caressing her hair with his full right hand, kissing her forehead where it was not bruised, gently grabbing her hand with his left one and rubbing softly his thumb on her cold skin.

Brennan didn't move, the machines didn't show any increased heart pace but Booth could feel a sort of reaction to his touch, like a small imperceptible stir of her shoulders and neck.

And she opened her eyes. They were red and dull, probably she had a good amount of drugs in her system. But by the way they were looking at him, Booth was sure she was seeing him even though maybe still half unconscious.

"I'm right here, Bones, don't worry about a thing, shhh, it's ok, you can sleep and rest." He whispered in her ear and then kissing her forehead again.

"I got you back and I'm staying here with you, until I can take you home. Ok?"

She didn't answer or made any move, but kept her hazy stare on him.

Until she said "It hurts".

"I know Bones, I know. And I'm sorry you are in pain. I'll talk to the doctors and ask them to give you something for it"

She didn't show, again, any reaction to his words, Booth started to be unsure whether she was really hearing him or understanding what he was saying. But he could feel her relax under his touch, since his caresses on her head and hand had not stopped.

She closed her eyes, as slowly as she had opened them, just a tear escaped out of her eyelids and rolled down her cheek. The monitor and the machine continued to give back the steady and unchanged rhythm of her heart.

Booth caught and wiped the tear with his thumb. His heart half aching and half exploding of joy.

"I love you Temperance, I love you more than my own life"

He surprised even himself with this genuine outburst from his heart that he had no power whatsoever to stop.

Could she hear him? He was not sure. What was sure, was that for the first time in four years he had the courage to let his heart be honest and talk out loud over his feelings for her. And he discovered that now that this truth had been said, those words have been freed up in the air, he didn't want to stop saying them.

And with it, he realized also that there was no way for him to go back home to his life keeping this truth hidden inside and absolutely no way that he could ever live again without her.

She seemed to be back in her drug induced sleep, and he had a long talk still to do with the two men who were outside waiting for him.

He removed the ring from his chain, and slipped it on to her finger, where it had belonged before she had given it to him.

This way, if she was going to wake up before he was back, she was not going to have any doubt that indeed he had been there and had come for her.

He felt sorry to let go of her hand and missed the contact the moment it broke, but he also needed to understand what had happened to her and what was her health condition, so with a last kiss and another "I love you" whispered in her ear, he left her to her quiet sleep and exited the room.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sooo... Brennan did not die. Of course she did not. I believe in the positive energy of fiction, not my intention to depress people reading my stories.

In this virtual world, love has to win it all. ;-)

What did Booth decide in the end? Did he over rule Brennan? Will it have consequences? Will Brennan be able to handle the fact that she has killed another woman, almost a girl, with bare hands? A woman that had her same face, carried the same sorrows in her heart?

Stay tuned and we will get there.

As usual, if you push the button below and leave me your comments, you can be sure to make me happy. And don't forget to tell me what you did not like as well (if any). It helps the creative process.

Take care,

Grev


	10. Chapter 10

Dear all, thank you again for your wonderful and kind reviews. I loved them all!

Here comes chapter 10. Hope you enjoy it.

As usual, not mine. Unfortunately.

Grev

**Chapter ****9**

_**December 3**__**rd**__** Kabul **_

A loud noise of a metallic object falling on the floor and hitting the tiles in the corridor woke her up. It was quite distant, not too close to her, but it was enough to drag her out of her unconsciousness and bring her senses back to reality. Brennan felt numb and aching at the same time, and gave herself a few minutes to adjust to the perception of the surrounding world before she opened her eyes.

A dim light from the dusk outside indicated that it was late afternoon, she was still in ICU where she remembered she had woken up last.

Booth.

Did she dream of him? She had felt his caresses and his kisses. There was no-one in the room now, only the other two patients, still asleep and still attached to their tubes and machines. Like her.

She was absolutely convinced that she had dreamt of her partner. This room, this hospital was still Afghanistan, and Booth was in D.C. And she had been dreaming about him so much during the last six weeks, that she didn't doubt once that what she had felt, what she had heard, was a dream.

Her body was sore, due to the attack but also by the immobility of the last two days, when she had been lying still without movements.

She tried to shift her legs, and before she had successfully moved them a few inches, a jolt of pain hit her abdomen.

Then it all came to her: the wound at her uterus, the words of the doctor, the deep sorrow at the idea of mutilating her body. Did they do it in the end? She growled in frustration for the pain and the total loss of control that she was having on events.

She searched with her eyes for the button to call someone and when she lifted her arm to reach it she saw something glittering on her finger.

Her focus zoomed. It was her ring. Brennan remained confused only for a fraction of second before she immediately realized that her ring, on her finger, meant one thing only: Booth had been there.

Her eyes closed, she tried then to recall exactly what he had said, had done.

No precise memory came back to her, just a non defined but strong feeling that he had shown her love, care, concern. _Booth I need you, I am so glad you came. For me. Where are you now? _Brennan really needed him, in that moment, like when she was crying lying on the floor of her cell, missing him and wanting him close, wanting him so badly.

She became absolutely determined to take herself out of that misery.

What day was it? How long had she been lying in that bed? Where was Booth now?

She pushed the button hard. No sound was heard, and she just waited. A man came only after a couple of minutes, which to Brennan seemed like an eternity. And she was already getting anxious.

"You are awake Doctor Brennan" said the man almost whispering. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty broken. But alive" she tried a weak smile. And then she dared asking "Did I have any visitor today?"

"Yes, Doctor Brennan, Mr Booth has arrived from the airport and has visited you. He must be somewhere with the doctor now. I will go and call them both and tell them you are awake."

She nodded, grateful that she didn't have to ask herself.

She impatiently wanted to see Booth and look him in the eyes after such a long time since she had his face in front of her, and now that she knew he was somewhere close to her, she could not wait any longer.

And she finally felt lucid enough to want to have a serious chat with the doctor and understand what her prognosis was and the status of her situation.

The man left her room and then she had just to wait. To see him. There. Helpless.

What was she going to tell him? She still could not define or identify exactly what she was feeling for him, she just knew that whatever bond they had was strong and sustained her not only in the last six weeks on this mission, but in the last four years they have been working together.

And what had been surprising to her was the fact that distance had not diminished it, if not made it stronger.

During her captivity she had promised to herself that whether as a friend or as something more, Booth was the most important person of her life and he was going to come before her job, her science and her comfort zone full of logic.

But what was he feeling for her? Booth was so much smarter when it came to relationships and feelings. Could he give a name to what they had? Was he happy about it? And more contingently, why did he come to Afghanistan? No other injured military was having visitors or family coming to Kabul to visit them in that hospital. Why did they call Booth?

Or was his stubborn partner, the man of action, that once he had known she was injured and lying in the hospital, had moved mountains and pulled all the strings necessary to get to her?

She heard the steps of one person approaching in the corridor. The machine attached to her body increased the frequency of the beeping, shouting to the world how nervous and anxious she was.

That made her feel even more self conscious and nervous. It was so embarrassing, still she counted the steps and closed her eyes, the waiting seeming far too long for her.

The steps stopped in front of her room and the door opened, the nasty machine increasing its beeping and noise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth had been arranging everything with the doctor and Sergeant Wilcox. Papers were ready to be signed, Jack was in D.C. waiting for his telephone call but Booth was unwilling to put the final word before he could talk to her and let her decide about what to do next.

Brennan was still in critical conditions and moving her to take a long trip now could prove extremely risky. On the other hand, the staff and the equipment available in the military hospital in Kabul have proven to be insufficient for her needs.

And he had already made a plan of action to give her the possibility to make a choice about her condition. Brennan had trusted him so much to designate him as the person responsible of her health and her life in case of incapacity on her side. And he had sworn he was not going to let her down. He was here to help her, and honestly, that even made him feel good. Horrible was it when he knew she was in danger o lonely, and he could not do anything. But action, that was his specialty. Even if it meant stepping on toes and barking people around leaving a line of haters behind him.

He would do anything for her and her well being.

While they were still discussing minor details, a man stepped into the doctor's office and informed all of them that Doctor Brennan was awake and her vitals were fine.

"She would like to talk to you Mr Booth and to you doctor".

"You can go ahead Agent Booth" said the doctor, "and start to talk to her about her options. I will come in a few minutes to check on her and see if she had already made up her mind".

Booth smiled and hurried out of the room, remembering exactly the way back to her.

Every step he made his heart beat got accelerated, until he stopped in front of her room, and while he opened the door he felt as if his heart was jumping out of his chest.

___________________________________________________________________________

And there she was, awake. Her machine was showing a flat line and beep, as if she had just gone into cardiac arrest. And she was wearing a guilty smile. Booth also was trying to contain his smile, while he approached her bed. He leaned down to her, his hand back again on her ruffled dirty hair.

"You detached the machine.." he told her never leaving eye contact.

"Yes" she replied, and her smile grew wider reaching her eyes.

He didn't wait for any other word, and just closed the distance and gave her a soft kiss on her temple.

And then keeping his face just a few inches apart, he asked "how are you feeling now?"

Brennan was really feeling bad, but somehow his presence and his unexpected sweet kiss had already taken a lot of her frustration and pain away. As always.

"Weak and in pain. Booth.." she replied, hesitating. How could she ask him if he knew what had happened to her? Still she needed to face the subject with him.

"Do you know if they did a hysterectomy to me?"

"Bones.. no, they did not. But your wound is still at risk and they are still insisting to do it. Listen, I have already requested a second opinion on your medical file at the Bethesda Medical Center in D.C. They can help you with a surgery that they cannot perform here.." Booth explained her that Cam in fact had passed her detailed medical records to the chief of Gynecology at the Bethesda Medical Center in Washington and they had confirmed her that with the latest laser microsurgery techniques they were positive to have good chances to save her uterus and its functionality. "But that means that I have to take you back to Washington, today, tomorrow latest. But in your conditions such a trip is highly risky, and I… Bones you have to decide what you want to do" .

Brennan didn't even hesitate, just the idea of what Booth was offering her had struck her deep in her heart. He was taking care of her. Could she remember the last time she had the possibility to relinquish control and let someone who loved her take care of everything? Someone who had her full trust? It went back to some childhood memories of her mom lovingly taking care of her when she was sick.

Booth's hand was still stroking her hair, gently. And Brennan let her head relax at his touch and enjoy the soothing comfort it provided.

"Take me home Booth". Her eyes still locked in his.

"Bones, it's gonna be risky. I can arrange the safest transportation for you, but if something happens during the flight, we cannot make a surgery right up there".

"I will hold on Booth. I promise". She tried to reassure him with a smile but he was shivering and could not offer any consolation back.

He took her hand and kissed it, and looked up again to face her. "I missed you Bones, more than you can imagine. I don't want to lose you. But this is your call and I will respect whatever decision you make". His look was absolutely serious.

"Thank you for coming and get me, Booth." Her words came out with a broken voice and full of emotion.

"I will always come and get you, Temperance, even if it means going to the end of the world". His answer came out with a chuckle but his eyes were dead serious.

"I know". Her last words filled him with pride and joy, knowing that she trusted him completely to rely on him. His eyes got wet and he remained still to look at her conveying all the unspoken feelings that were residing in his heart.

The arrival of the doctor interrupted their silent exchange. Booth explained him Brennan's decision and requested all the papers that needed to be signed.

"Are you feeling like signing the dismiss papers, Bones?"

"You can do it for me." She said with a trustful smile. "I'm too weak to do it. I think I will rest now".

He kissed her again on the forehead "Yes, rest. I'll go with the doctor here and arrange everything. You don't worry about a thing. We will probably be able to leave in twelve hours, when I'm done with the organization I'll come back straight here, ok? Then I promise, I'll never leave your side again."

She smiled him back and let her head rest on the pillow before she closed her eyes.

She heard the door closing and she knew he was gone. But for the first time in weeks, she felt happy and positive despite the gnawing feeling of not deserving a man like him.

The hospital was not far from the airport and the transfer to the private jet that Hodgins had made available, including a doctor and a nurse on board to assist in the trip, had gone smoothly.

Brennan was for the most part sedated and she was sleeping when finally the airplane took off and they left the ground of that war torn country.

Jack had made an excellent job: in the small plane it had been arranged a bed, all equipment to monitor the patient vitals, extra equipment to handle issues that might have arisen during the trip, and the doctor and nurse were two competent and professional people.

Booth was extremely tense. The trip was going to be long and he was really scared that his partner was going to die because of his foolishness and cowardliness: he should have maybe just followed the advice of the military doctor and given his consent for the hysterectomy.

On top of that he tortured himself reading the file and report of the rescue operation: he wanted to understand what had happened to her, who had stabbed her.

That part, actually, was still pretty vague to Booth because the report had only registered that she had been found close to a dead woman with a knife in her low abdomen. And that was it. What really had happened, even if Booth could guess, was still locked in Brennan's sleepy mind.

He heard her moan so he changed seat and sat close to her holding her hand.

Mid trip she started to wake up, and he just stayed there while she was half awake, rubbing her hand, softly talking to her. Nothing about Afghanistan, or war, or what she had to endure.

He talked to her of the beautiful home she had back in America, told her about Angela and Jack, who were both waiting for her, her dad and brother, with whom he had just talked before they left Kabul. He told her about Parker, and his last baseball game. About the coming Christmas and the gifts he had in mind to buy. He wanted to let her know that she had to hold on, so many people loved her and were anxiously waiting to see her again.

"I'm gonna get you a Christmas tree again this year. You can't say no, Parker is already making the decorations." He told her laughing.

Brennan was smiling, eyes closed. She was really enjoying his touch, the low vibration of his voice. And all of a sudden she interrupted him chuckling "What if I don't want to celebrate Christmas?"

"Ah, you think you can escape from all the men of your life who DO want to celebrate Christmas with you? Your dad, Russ me and Parker?

Booth, the man of her life. That was what hit her of Booths' words changing her mood and the train of her thoughts.

"I missed you Booth, missed you every day, every second. Still I felt you close, as if you were there with me, like now. Logically impossible."

He didn't have a scientific answer for her, so he just squeezed her hand gently.

"You gave me back my ring, I have to give you your medal back. Can you believe me if I say that indeed it did help me?" Brennan continued.

"I believe you Bones. And you will give me my medal back when you are doing fine and out of danger, ok"

"Ok, Booth". And she weakly squeezed his hand back.

The moment the airplane landed and they moved to an ambulance, Booth sighed a breath of relief. That toughest part of the ordeal was over. Very soon he could hand her over to the capable hands of the best surgeons of the country and their arrival was already expected at the hospital.

When they got there, they immediately rushed Brennan to prepare her for the surgery, and Booth stopped her bed one minute to get close and softly talk to her.

"I will be waiting here until I can see you after the surgery." She nodded and he kissed her on the lips.

He hadn't thought it over, it had just been spontaneous, surprising him as well. And when he looked at her again he was afraid that she could be angry for that soft lip touch. But she wasn't.

She just replied "I heard you Booth, I heard what you said in Kabul."

He hesitated only one second before he dove in.

"I love you Temperance, more than you can imagine"

Her face remained serious and struck for a few seconds. She had heard him saying those words while she was half conscious, and remembered them. But this was the first time that Booth spoke them looking at her in the eyes, telling her how much he loved her. And she knew that, right there, she was getting everything that she needed in life: his love, his heart. Him.

She bit her lower lip and with tears wetting her eyes she answered him: "I'm the luckiest woman on earth, Booth, you are the best man a woman can love". It took him a couple of seconds before he could actually realize the importance of what she was telling him.

And exactly then a nurse approached them again and apologized but surgery room was ready and they really needed to take her away.

He kissed her again softly on the lips, and this time he felt her kissing him back too, the sweetest and most precious kiss he had ever got in his life. Just a brush of lips, but that meant the world to him.

"I'll see you later" she said before she disappeared behind the doors where he had no access to.

Walking back towards the waiting room, he recalled the time, a few weeks before, when he saw her disappear into the airplane that took her to Kabul. Then he had felt an enormous sense of loss and disorientation. His world without her had lost his balance and like a drunk man had found it difficult to feel the ground stable under his feet.

Now she had just disappeared to get better, to have a chance to save her life and to limit the damage that war had inflicted her. She deserved this chance. He marveled once again at how brave and determined this fantastic woman was, and he felt so proud that he loved her, and that she told him, in her own way, that she loved him too.

Despite the exhaustion of two days without sleeping, he was sure he had never felt better and happier in his whole life.

They were together, they were not afraid of their feelings anymore. After missing each other and getting so close to lose each other, giving voice and act on those feelings didn't scare anymore.

Entering the waiting room, he found Hodgins, Cam and Angela waiting for him.

"She will make it Booth" Angela reassured him with a hug.

"I know, she has not given up till now, for sure she will get through this as well" answered Booth, half smiling but betraying full mirth in his eyes "that's my girl".

**Soooo.. you see? Love leads the way.. ;-)**

**I'm dying to see, in the actual show, this two showing some. In the meanwhile, I will just write it myself.**

**Liked it? Yes, no? As usual drop me a few lines, they really help me to understand where I can improve.**

**Have a nice weekend wherever you are in the world.**

**Ciao**

**Grev**


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear all, thank you again for your very nice reviews. I love them!_

_This chapter is pure fluff.. hope you don't mind. It is also a tribute to the scene of the show that has made me falling in love with Booth and Brennan. Hanson's touch had been magic there._

_Well, here we go._

_Grev_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter ****9**

_**December 5**__**th**__** Washington D.C. **_

It was early morning, and still pitch black outside. It was one of those december days when the sun hardly rises and you can only expect a gloomy grey to be your companion.

Frost and ice was covering all objects outside, grass, cars and pavement.

But it was all lost to Seeley Booth, because he has been spending the last few hours sitting on the most uncomfortable chair in the world, in the most tedious and plain waiting room ever.

Did everything had to be so damn white and sterile? He had also spent a couple of hours in the chapel, and THAT was a comfortable place, with dim light, warm carpet on the floor, wooden seats that gave a reassuring squeak when you were sitting. A few candles burning, giving away warmth and that soothing yellow light all around.

And he could pray. In silence, without beeps of medical machines or the loud tik tak of the waiting room huge wall clock. Why did they think putting one of those big loud thing in a hospital waiting room was a good move? It was not a train station, it was a place where people were already counting the seconds in their heads filling each one with anguish and despair. Yes, he definitely found the chapel a place to escape that anguish and find some hope instead.

After a long prayer, he just sat there, feeling all his exhaustion, and just thinking about her. Mainly of how wonderful she was and how much he loved her. She was the first. Probably the only one. He had never loved anyone the way he loved her, because it was not only a matter of attraction, of liking the person and getting along very well. This was what he had had with his previous relationships, Rebecca included.

And it was also not just a matter of trust. It was a deep, deep understanding of each other. She was the most unskilled person in that area and still she had been the only one, ever, to see him behind his mask of cheerful, confident and reassuring alpha male. She had seen his real essence, she had known his worst sins, and not only did not run, but she has found a weird and particular way to lighten the burden of his pain, to tell him he was ok. He would never tell her, but he loved the way her brain remained logic and rational. Any other religious person, if he had poured out all the count of his kills, would have felt the wrong in his actions, would have seen the sin, and then, after that, they would have offered compassion or forgiveness. The same ones he could not give to himself.

But she didn't. She didn't judge, that was her wonderful strength. She just saw him, the man, and not the sin, because she simply didn't believe in sins. She didn't need to offer forgiveness, nor understanding and not even compassion. She just stayed by his side. She just told him that she wanted to stay by his side because whatever he had done in the past, she knew who he was.

And when Brennan hurt him, believing his brother's words, she had found a way to get back to him and fill his heart with pride at her words. No other woman could undo him and then remake him up even better like she did.

When did it happen? When did she place that strong and powerful spell on him?

The first moment they met and he saw her, Booth had found her extremely beautiful and something more, like she was an exotic and mysterious fruit that he really wanted to taste. That she was like no other, that was clear since the very first look.

But their conflictual working relationship had been frustrating for him, at least at the beginning. Until, until he got the glimpse of her generous, intense but bruised heart. And then she bewitched him.

It was still so vivid in his memory, that magical moment in which he surrendered to her power, where she had touched him deeply in his soul and so intimately that any other sexual relationship he had seemed empty and cold. They were drinking at Wong Foo, at the end of a bad case and just after he had shot a man. Right there, he had felt horrible, dirty, not a man anymore, He was a killer, he brought death to the world. What kind of human being was he?

He had felt alone, with his thoughts, remorse and sense of guilt, he had even almost forgotten she was there. But then she had touched him, yes, she had touched the beast and transformed him back into a man. She was magic and she didn't even know it. He chuckled at the thought.

And Booth remembered how badly he had wanted her, right there. E remembered realizing he wanted her more than he had wanted any other woman. And not only to take her to bed. He had wanted to get to know this special and weird creature, who was there, hand on his arm, giving him the warmest and most sincere smile he had ever got. The best gift ever because he had rarely found people as honest and true as she was. No games with her, just the naked truth. And she believed that it was enough and to his surprise, it was. He needed it, the truth.

When he had tried to approach her offering another drink, she had moved back, removing the physical contact and put up again her defensive wall.

He had felt ashamed, because she was right. She offered and demanded honesty, and he was not giving it back to her. Tessa was still waiting for him at home, and he knew that he was so confused about what he was feeling for Brennan and what he wanted from her, that she had been right to ask him for more sincerity. He had to leave her, feeling sorry and defeated. And he also remembered, vividly, that the evening with Tessa had been embarrassing painful because there was no connection, love or understanding between them and it had become so annoyingly clear. And it had been the first time he had been missing her, been missing her touch and warm smile, missing her soothing power on his heart. As scared as he had been at the thought to be in her power, he had also rejoiced for the life he had felt within him, the rage disappearing for the first time in years.

Booth also remembered the first time he got her in his arms and the sense of sorrow which pervaded him when he had to let her go at the end of the dance.

He was happy he could be there for her when she needed him, holding her when she was the one losing her identity and facing the pain of her past.

What a road they had walked together, how changed they were and how much they owed to each other. She was his savior and he hoped to be hers.

For a long time, probably too long, he had been afraid to love her, to let his feelings speak. Because he was afraid to lose her, or hurt her or simply not believing he deserved her.

But now, now he considered all these fears foolish. She demanded, needed and deserved the truth. And the truth was that he loved her, with all his heart, his body and soul.

Booth took out her picture, the one of her and the baby taken in Afghanistan. It was still there in his wallet.

There she was, his amazing and achingly beautiful Bones, with that spark in her eyes. Probably it was the main reason why he loved her: that spark of life.

The one she had when he was looking at him, when she could put some human remains to rest in peace and get justice, the one she had when she could actually get some pop culture references.

He was terrified by the outcome of this surgery, he was frightened at the idea of the risks and possibility that she died.

But Booth was also concerned by the lack of that spark. He had been at war, he knew why. He knew too well how difficult it is to get over the trauma and violence you had to witness, if you ever can get over it.

She had been held captive, she suffered physical and emotional distress, she had fought and she had been stabbed. Maybe she was even losing now a part of her body and you didn't need to be a psychologist to understand how painful must be to lose the ability to procreate.

And there was still the mystery of the woman dead by her side when they found her. No details in the report: had she been shot? Had she been killed by Brennan? Or something else happened?

His anxiety was mounting and increasing by the minute with all these overlapping thoughts. But while sending a last prayer he only concentrated on the surgery, on the fact that he wanted her to be safe. Whatever else was going to be dropped on their shoulders, they were going to face it. She was tough and strong. He was too. And they were finally together. Much more than in a purely geographical sense. He could finally offer himself and his heart, honestly, no fears withholding, no insecurities pulling him back. And it seemed she was ready too, to accept and give back, at least to make the first step.

He went back to the waiting room, deciding that he has been away long enough and that maybe the surgery was ending soon.

Beside the three squints, who looked lost in their own thoughts, also Max and Russ had now joined the group. He exchanged a smile and a nod of the head to greet the second, while Max came towards Booth and squeezed him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Booth, for taking so good care of her"

"I love her Max, don't thank me. I can't live without her, so I'm being pretty selfish in all this"

They shared a smile of understanding. Two real men don't dwell too long on feelings and thanks you's while together. But finally Booth could be sincere with her father as well. Why hiding the truth to the ones who loved her now that he had finally discovered how good it made him feel?

"You are giving her back what I have once taken from her" Max said, looking Booth in the eyes for an extra second, before he went back to his seat. In the end they were very similar, the two men. Tormented by similar sense of guilt, both feeling they had a life to make amend for. Both loving that same woman with all their hearts.

Another hour passed before a doctor finally came out. She reassured that Brennan was doing fine and the surgery had been successful. Relief and smiles spread in the group.

The doctor then asked to talk in private to Booth.

"Agent Booth, I would like to keep you informed on the current prognosis of Doctor Brennan."

They entered the ICU unit and stopped just outside the room where Brennan had been brought in.

"We have been successful in repairing the damage of the blade in her uterus. We are very confident that she is out of danger and that the chances of rupture and bleeding are minimal.

As for the organ functionality, we have re-sutured the rip and we expect a proper healing."

"Are you saying that Doctor Brennan will be able to have children?" Booth asked hoping he had understood well.

"The current status of the wound and of our micro sutures give her good chances that she'll be able to carry out a pregnancy in the future. Of course, she would have more risks than average, let's say, like a woman who has already had a couple of c sections. And of course I would absolutely discourage her from getting pregnant in the next 12 months. But otherwise, with some extra precautions, I would not see why Doctor Brennan could not be able to have children." The doctor was smiling now. "I am sure she will want to know when she wakes up, and you can give her the good news before we brief her in with the details, Agent Booth".

He smiled back, a full, complete smile that reached his eyes.

"When is she waking up?"

"She should any moment now, you can just go in and stay with her. We would like to move her from ICU to her room in the afternoon. She has been in bed and drugged in an out of surgery already for too many days. I also suggest that you help her to get up and move around a bit as soon as she can. It will help the healing".

"Thank you doc, I'll do."

And in a moment Booth disappeared into the ICU.

Brennan was already awake, fixing the ceiling. Looking still drowsy probably from the anesthesia. But smiling when she saw him coming.

"Hey" Booth talked with the sweetest voice, his hand immediately again on her head and her still dirty ruffled hair "how are you feeling?"

"I feel so tired and weak" her smile had vanished and a worried look had darkened her eyes "could you talk to the doctor?"

Booth's chest got tighter at her vulnerability and fear. But it felt good knowing that he could give her reassuring news.

"Yes, Bones, I talked already to the doctor and the surgery has been successful. They believe you are out of danger and they count on moving you to a room in a few hours. And they are positive that they have saved your uterus and that you can probably have children" They both smiled, and shared a long intense look.

Brennan grasped his hand and held it so tight that it even surprised Booth. She looked weak but her grip was strong.

"Thank you Booth" She told him looking serious and directly in his eyes "thank you for risking and daring, and taking me here. I would have probably lost it if I had stayed in Kabul, if you had not come to take me back and arrange everything. Thank you" The last words just whispered with a voice broken by emotion.

"Well, you know, you have named a baby after me, this is the minimum I could do to get even".

She smiled, the smile she only gave to him and to his cocky attitude. But then her forehead furrowed. "How do you know?.." He kept smiling.

"Ah, of course. You know, we got the news that you were asking for classified information about the mission."

"You did?" He was actually not expecting that.

"Yes, the other men were even thinking that I was in danger, imagining a spy wanting details of my location to kill me.. but I told them that it was only you".

"What do you mean 'only me'?" Yes, he loved that they were playing again.

She did not stop smiling. "You know, only an over protective nosy alpha male partner on the other side of the world still wanting to know I am ok". Her smile was sweet and her twinkly eyes were really taking his breath away.

"Did you mind?" He asked softly.

"No, it made me happy. It made me feel you cared. Where I was, what I was doing. It's something I missed in my life for so long. I love having it again… someone who cares." She was serious now. Her frankness and sincerity struck him, positively. He simply nodded.

And she added "Thank you for caring". Booth could not contain himself anymore and just leaned in and kissed her. When their lips detached, he just stayed close to her, his forehead against hers, their noses grazing each other.

"I think we should talk about this, right?" There was a new insecurity in her voice, and Booth understood it. Brennan didn't know where to go from here, relationships being something completely unknown to her.

And she was asking him because after tearing down her defensive walls and admitting to him what she was feeling, she was also trusting him to lead the way, for once.

"Yes, Bones, we need to talk about this" He kissed here again, and then looked her straight into her eyes. "But first things first. Your health and recovery now, Angela, Jack, Cam and your family are out there, waiting to say a brief hallo to you." He caressed her cheek. "And I'll stay by your side as long as you want me to. We'll have plenty of time to talk about us."

She closed her eyes enjoying his caresses "I really want to take a shower".

"As soon as you are out of ICU and in your room you'll be able to" He chuckled. "Actually I need a shower too".

"You must be exhausted Booth, you should just go home and rest. I'll be fine, I can see you later".

He was really not liking the idea of getting separated from her. It was stupid, she was safe, in D.C., in a hospital where doctors and nurses were taking care of her. There were her family and friends out there who were going to stay with her. Still, even a few feet from her, not being able to see her made him restless. How could he have survived all those weeks while she was in Afghanistan?

He forced himself to be rational. He did need a shower and some sleep. And maybe she also needed some time to rest as well.

Brennan seemed to sense his inner conflict and just repeated with a smile "Go Booth, go home and get some rest. I'll do the same. I'll be here waiting for you. Ok?"

She also struggled to raise her head but she could pass the chain out and handed Booth his medal back. "You see, now you'll have something that will make you think of me while you are not here" Her smiled erupted in a laugh, dimmed down by her abdominal pain when she did so. He held his medal, and laughed with her.

"You know, thank you for giving it back to me. But I'm thinking of you just a little too much" His eyes displayed not only joy but also a tiny bit of lust, betraying the nature of some of his thoughts about her. She didn't miss it and she loved it. God, her face was half swollen, her hair messy, she was dirty and stinky all over… still this gorgeous man was fantasizing about her. The rush of adrenaline and another couple of exciting hormones gave her an energy and a sense of well being she had been missing since the injury.

This man was not only healing her soul and her heart, her body too. She invited him for another kiss and just added "If we are lucky, next time you kiss me I'll be smelling better".

He ran his hand delicately along her cheek to complete a caress and then he left.

Booth went home and felt relaxed and happy. But it was a totally new concept of the word happiness. It was more like perfection and excitement and joy all in once. The adrenaline wearing down anyway, left him really tired so after a quick shower he just fell flat on his bed and fell asleep smiling at the thought to see his Bones very soon.

In the hospital, after a quick visit by her friends and family, Brennan laid down relaxed and fell into an easy and restoring sleep. She was also smiling thinking that she was going to see her Booth very soon. Her father remained by her side, holding her hand and enjoying having her back.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I am planning another 2-3 chapters to end this story. Just a couple of extra turns and then we'll get there._

_I am already working on another idea but I promise I'll finish this fiction before I even publish the new creature._

_As usual, I am kindly asking you to let me know if you liked it or not. And yes, the end of "Man in the SUV" was really magic for me. I got hoocked at episode 2.. eheheh_

_Happy sunday to all._

_Grev_


	12. Chapter 12

Dear all, first thing my apology for such a delay. It was not planned, but the actual final episodes of Bones have eaten up all my free time in the last weeks, and the rest.. well, it was eaten up by my hectic life. I have 2 jobs and small children, so I'm appealing to your kind understanding. ;-)

Here we go with chapter twelve. Hope you like it and as usual I'm waiting for you to let me know.

We left Brennan safe in the hospital in DC after a successful surgery.

I don't own anything, of course, otherwise B&B would be in a committed relationship already! ;-)

**Chapter ****9**

_**December 6**__**th**__** Washington D.C. **_

When Brennan opened her eyes, she did not recognize the ceiling above her and it took her a few seconds before she could connect the dots and realize she was in a hospital room. She did not turn her head, just followed her surroundings with her eyes. A banner was hanging on top of her, with many cards attached to it. She saw some children drawings and a few "welcome back" and "get well" colored with crayons.

When she turned her head she saw the bedside table covered with objects, a dolphin, Jasper and Russ' marble.

They were all there to tell her she was loved. And she felt warm inside like when she was a little girl and her mom was hugging her.

"Hey sweetie, you are awake" Angela's sweet voice helped Brennan to focus on her friend's face. "How are feeling?"

"Better, less tired. Still in pain though" She offered a weak smile.

"Booth is home resting, your dad just left, he has spent the night by your side. They will be back later".

"I'm happy to see you Angela" She stretched her hand and Angela immediately grabbed it, yet surprised by the affectionate gesture. "I'm happy you are back too, sweetie. I really missed you".

They remained silent for a little while until Angela offered her friend help to get up and clean her up a little.

Brennan could not remember the last time she could wash her body with running water and her hair with a perfumed shampoo and felt finally strong and positive. All set up, combed hair and a new night gown on, she gave a look at her image in the mirror.

She was horrible. Half of her face was blue and yellow, her lips were dried and bruised, her eyes red and swollen. How could Booth possibly look at her with that loving and adoring look? She really felt the urge to recover and get better, look good again. For him.

Later in the morning she talked to the doctor and finally ate a soup, which tasted like the best thing she has ever eaten. And tired for all these small efforts, she fell asleep while Angela was still chatting with her.

When Booth woke up the sunshine was already high and for a December day it meant it was already late. Booth stretched in his bed, enjoying the warmth created under the blankets and thinking of her the moment his brain registered reality. With a gulp he realised it was already mid day. The lack of sleep and the tension of the last few days had really exhausted him and his body had claimed the long rest previously denied.

Feeling fresh, energetic and happy, he jumped out of bed and ran in the shower. He was not going to lose any more time, he was just looking forward to running to her and just stay there. With her.

When he got to the hospital he found her sleeping. Her hair was finally clean and already dried. But the curls were betraying the fact that it had dried in the air. Her face was less swollen and the side of her cheek and jaw that had been hit were less red but turning to a deep purple and yellowish color.

Angela had left for a little while when Brennan started to moan and be agitated, her breath fast and sweat wetting her forehead. Booth knew she was having a nightmare, and kind of expected it. Whatever Brennan had lived during those days of captivity, it must have been rough and was all still kept inside. Booth knew the pattern, he had come back from war himself and knew that it took time to elaborate certain experiences and be able to talk about them. Heck, it had taken him almost ten years to talk about Bosnia and he had had the courage only to confide in her, and nobody else. And despite being a super rational human being, Brennan was not different from any other and he did expect some sign of PTSD to come to the surface pretty soon.

She was still prisoner, she smelled the sand of the desert. Turning her head she saw Hina, watching her. Her clothes stained with blood. Brennan looked at her hand and she realized she was still gripping the bone, which was also dirty with red and she heard the crack of a skull breaking. The last thing she felt were Hina's dead eyes fixed on her and a wave of nausea brought her abruptly to the reality of the hospital.

Booth was at her bedside when he heard her intake air sharply and open terrorized eyes while her mouth was open wide in a silent cry.

"Hey.. shhh.. it's ok" Booth jumped to reassure her with his hand caressing her hair, a gesture that had quickly become a habit. "You had a bad dream. You are safe".

Brennan swallowed: in the dream she was already safe, that was not what had scared her. It was her own rage, her being a murderer that had shocked her.

She closed her eyes, trying to recompose herself, in the end it was only a dream, probably her subconscious re-elaborating the last traumatizing events so that she could put them aside and continue her life. It had been an unfortunate situation, she has killed to save her own life, totally rational and an absolutely normal instinct. She didn't have a choice and she had to fight to live. Nothing that could not be compartmentalized or understood.

She reopened her eyes deciding to shake away the nausea and sense of uneasiness.

"Yes, I dreamt I was still in Afghanistan. Guess I will dream about it for a while".

Booth was looking at her suspiciously. He was not sure about the real nature of her nightmare and the exact reason. And Brennan did not seem ready at all to start to share the content of her ordeal and apparently of her nightmares as well.

But he knew that there was for certain more to come and he was ready to be there for her and help her through it. As soon as she was ready.

Pretty soon after, the room got filled with people, Russ arriving with Amy and the girls, Max having a chat with Hodgins, Cam and Angela talking to Brennan about diet to follow to rebuild strength and body mass and make up to conceal the marks on her face.

Booth never took his eyes away from her. She seemed relaxed now and truly happy. She had gotten presents and hugs, and she seemed to be enjoying all the affection and attention she was receiving.

Pretty regularly Brennan would slightly turn and look at him, flashing him a smile full of gratitude and many unsaid words. Words he was looking forward to hearing as soon as the others left.

But she stopped fighting sleep even before they could be alone.

The guests left to let Brennan rest. Booth had insisted to stay for the night, he knew she was going to have another rough round of unpleasant dreams. And he wanted to be there for her.

And just before midnight, precise and on time, the nightmare arrived again.

"Bones" Booth whispered in her ear caressing her head and trying to calm her down while she was still sleeping "I hope that smart brain of yours will be able to process those nightmares faster than I did, and I promise you I'll be there when you are ready and need me".

He let Brennan continue her nightmare until she woke up with terror in her eyes the usual silent cry in her throat.

Booth simply hugged her and tried to sooth her with his words "It was a nightmare Bones, I'm here with you. Focus on the details of this place and time, focus on me". She looked at him, terror gone in her eyes but with a deep sorrow that reached Booth to the core. He knew that sorrow, he knew that feeling.

"It will not go away Bones, but I promise it will fade with time and it'll be replaced by better memories. I promise".

She cried silently, thankful that Booth was not pushing her to know more, and gently leaving her to choose the time and place she was going to open that box and confess to the world she was actually a monster who ad killed a young girl with bare hands.

Days passed by and Brennan was feeling better every day. She had finally found her appetite again with great relief of Angela and Max, who were visiting her every day. Booth had taken plenty of time off work, spending all his free time with her, organising and planning with Angela how to help Brennan once she got home.

A few days before her release Booth went to visit her with Parker, who squeezed her in a tight hug and whispered in her ears how happy he was that she was back because "daddy was so sad without you and I think he loves you very much".

It was sweet and Brennan realized all of a sudden that Parker had become important in her life and in her heart. She loved Booth. She knew it. Whether she knew what to do and how to handle a relationship with him was another matter. But how se felt was clear.

And Parker was his son. A part of him. Back in Afghanistan, when she had helped that woman delivering her baby, she had longed to live, and be a mother herself, never doubting for a second that that desire was strictly connected with what she felt for Booth.

In Parker she saw the man that she loved, and the child that maybe, one day, she may have with him. And she also thought that if she and Booth could work out their relationship, Parker was going to be her step son. A son to her, and it was an overwhelmingly sweet sensation.

She held Parker tight and kissed him. And while she told him "I'so happy to see you too Parker, and I'm glad you took good care of your father while I was away" she kept hugging him but looking straight in Booth's eyes.

And she left him wondering how it was possible that he was loving her more very day.

_**December 17**__**th**__** Washington D.C. **_

After ten day since the surgery, Brennan finally went home. She was extremely happy to be home again, and was anxious to get back to the lab and her office. Cam and Cullen had made it clear that she could resume her job at the beginning of the new year and not before. But her boss also agreed that she could pass by the lab for a few hours every day and catch up with her mail and paperwork. They all knew Brennan would have benefitted from the distraction and the possibility to resume a life as close as possible to normal.

They agreed Booth was going to stay with her for a few nights, just in case she needed anything, and to his surprise she not only didn't fight the proposal, but seemed quite happy about it.

"I'm going to the Jeffersonian today" Was Brennan's first thing she said once she got up from bed the first morning at home. "You can drop me on your way to work". It surprised him to hear her professional and logic tone once again. When was the last time he heard it from her? It had been so long.

Before she left she had been wonderfully emotional. At least it had been wonderful for him. He loved it when she was not hiding behind rationality and let her heart speak.

But he was now equally happy to have his old Bones back, after so many troubles and finding a broken woman in a hospital in Kabul.

They were going to be ok, he thought within himself. They would get over the current stress she was under and he was going to help her recover, physically and emotionally. They had each other.

"Bones, I am taking you to the lab ONLY if you agree that someone is bringing you back after a few hours. You aren't in condition to stay the whole day at work. And I have an afternoon full of meetings, so I can't get you back before tonight".

She flashed him her victory smile, the same smile that was melting any will power he might still have to discuss with her.

"Of course Booth. I'll ask Angela if she can take me back, after lunch. How does that sound to your over-protective alpha male attitude?" Her smile broke into a laugh this time. She was going to be ok, she thought within herself. She survived, she came back home almost in one piece. She would manage whatever hurdle was still in her way. Rationally there was no reason to doubt that.

The drive was quiet. Brennan seemed like a little girl at her first school day. She chewed her bottom lip and twisted her fingers nervously. But she didn't say anything.

Booth had enjoyed watching her getting ready. Nicely dressed, she was navigating in her old clothes, testimony of how much weight she had lost. She had her hair nicely done, embellished her beautiful face with make up, concealing completely the last signs of the fight on her face. Only her eyes were betraying a hurt and lack of confidence that were new.

Their entrance in the lab was cheered by tens of staff. There were banners and balloons, so many people just wanting to shook her hand while Booth and Cam tried to make her the space to proceed and get to the peace of her office.

While passing, Brennan gave a quick look up the platform. A timidly smiling Clark waved his hand in her direction and Fisher, behind him, just made a slight but friendly nod.

She didn't smile nor waved, but turned immediately her head towards her office speeding her pace.

Brennan realised she had been rude but she felt the panic mounting and just rushed to her office as if she was escaping from something dreadful.

There was no time to rationalise the fact, to question why she had feared the platform as if it was inhabited by ghosts.

Booth noticed the change in her but before he could ask her if it was all right, he saw her rushing to her office, stopping surprised at the sight of the young man who was waiting for her inside, and then throwing herself in his arms in an embracing hug.

Even before Booth could register what was going on, his heart had already gotten tight in pain.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**So, thank you again for reading and don't forget to review the story.**

**Happy coming summer to all!!!**

**Greveling**


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, guys, I'm trying to make up for the previous delay. So, another chapter, today.

Thank you all who have reviewed, you make me so happy and I am glad you like this story.

As usual I don't own anything. But I wish. ;-)

Grev

**Chapter ****13**

_**December 17**__**th**__** Washington D.C. **_

_There was no time to rationalise the fact, to question why she had feared the platform as if it was inhabited by ghosts._

_Booth noticed the change in her but before he could ask her if it was all right, he saw her rushing to her office, stopping surprised at the sight of the young man who was waiting for her inside, and then throwing herself in his arms in an embracing hug._

_Even before Booth could register what was going on, his heart had already gotten tight in pain. _

It was the first time he saw her like that. Emotions constantly on the surface, heart in her hand, eager for physical contact. He had always hoped that one day, with his encouragement, she would let the ice around her heart melt and show the world the real, sweet and loving Temperance. He had seen who the actual woman that was beneath the rational doctor Brennan was, and as much as he had hoped that also the others could see the same, still the fact that she could let her emotions free only with him had prided him and made him feel very special and important.

Now, apparently, she had learned to express affection and care with others, other men specifically, and the fact as innocent as it was, still made him feel a sting of jealousy.

More men entered her office while he was still trying to decipher what was going on. And all of them just approached her with no fear and hugged her tight.

Brennan was not crying but her eyes were shining and she didn't say a word. She just smiled at all of them, revealing her happiness despite the tears growing in her eyes.

One very young guy got even a caress, on his head, while Brennan whispered him something that Booth could not quite understand. But he recognized the man from the photo he was still keeping in his wallet, he was apparently the guy who had helped her delivering a baby. The baby with his name.

His thoughts observing the extraordinary scene were interrupted when Petty Officer Scalia, whom he had met in Kabul at the hospital, stretched his hand to shake Booth's one.

"Nice to meet you again, Agent Booth. Glad the circumstance is definitely happier".

"Nice to see you too, Officer Scalia". Booth shook his hand with a smile.

The marine continued "All these kids were held captive with doctor Brennan. They are attached to her, they say she has been their lucky star and has kept them sane. They hadn't seen her anymore since the day of the rescue and were very worried about her when they heard she was seriously injured. Couldn't keep them from her even if I wanted once they knew she had been released from the hospital".

Booth had forgotten his jealousy, what he was feeling now was just a sense of pride for her. He knew what it meant to be imprisoned by enemies at war, and he knew how much you care for the buddies who had shared that ordeal with you.

He was so happy that somehow Brennan had found a way not to isolate herself and bond with those kids. She was not Zack, that was certain, but still had an awkward personality that could have easily clashed with the military daily life.

Without that bond everything would have been more difficult, and maybe thanks to those kids, she had better chances to overcome the dark cloud of pain that was still in her heart and was giving her nightmares every night.

Booth was still deep in his thoughts when he felt a warm hand taking his and he realized Brennan had stepped back closer to him and was by his side, even though still talking to the marines around her. He squeezed her hand back, feeling the happiest man on earth because that gesture told him her heart had chosen him among all those men enamored of her.

After inviting Brennan several time to come to their base and visit them, all these men finally left her office and the noise of their way out faded until it was silence again.

"Are you ok Bones?" Booth velvet voice brought her eyes back to his.

"Yes. They are all fine, you know. A few are still in Kabul in the hospital there, but they are going to get home pretty soon." She looked at him, with eyes silently requesting support and a hug, like when they had buried Ripley, the dog.

Booth would have never denied her anything in normal circumstances, but when she dared to show need for him, it was his undoing.

He enveloped her in a warm hug, holding her back with both hands while her arms went around his neck and kept her stable and afloat like a survivor from a wreck held on to a floating object.

She hid her face in his shoulder. "It was not all bad, what happened. They could be saved, the ten missing men, the reason why I decided to go on that mission, the reason why we all went. They are coming home, to their loved ones".

"I know Bones, and I'm so proud of you". As if he had said something wrong, she disentangled from his arms and let the clinical and rational mask cover her eyes again.

"Well, maybe you should get going. I don't want you to be late at work. Will I see you tonight at my place then?"

Booth was puzzled. He sort of guessed that she was somewhat struck by guilt for something that had happened the day she was rescued. But he could not really determine why. She had fought, it was not her first time. A dead woman was found beside her. Even if Brennan had killed her, still it was not her first kill. She had already shot two people, well shot more but killed two. And she did not have nightmares then, they had dealt with it and were able to move on.

Whatever it was, Booth knew he simply had to keep being patient and let her come to him when she was ready.

Brennan read the surprise and disappointment in his eyes, and felt sorry for that. She reached up and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He responded, she knew how to make up for when her walls were hurting him.

"Promise you'll go home after lunch. And rest. I'll be home in time to make you a great dinner… you need to build some fat there" He smiled and tickled her hip.

She laughed but pushed him out of her office "Go, I don't need a baby sitter".

He left her waving, and saying I love you with his lips. She lit up like a bulb, and stood there to watch him walking away and waving back just before he exited the sliding doors.

Brennan spent a few hours in her office, reading emails and getting updates from Angela, Hodgins, Clark and Fisher about the last cases they had worked on.

Oh, how she missed her life and how much she realized she loved it. She felt impatient to be already fully recovered and be able to get back in the field with Booth, working with him and solving cases with her science and his investigative skills.

She was not really listening when she caught on one of the last sentence Clark was saying "…all the boring weeks we didn't work on cases when Booth was in Texas undercover…" "And he never actually told us what he did with Perotta there and the mob he had cracked open" Hodgins added with his usual conspiratorial tone.

"Did Booth work in Texas with Agent Perotta while I was away?"

Jack started giving her the details of what he knew, not much actually, and was even hoping that Brennan knew more and could tell some nice stories about it.

Her posture had changed and she had become very uneasy. Only Angela noticed the change, and trying to cut the discussion short she interrupted "Bren, we should go get some decent lunch and then I'll take you home".

Surprisingly Brennan nodded and after greeting her squints and passing by Cam's office, she left the lab in silence with her best friend.

"Sweetie, are you sure?" Angela asked dubious. They had eaten at the diner and had spent a quiet moment among girlfriends. They had talked a lot about everything and nothing and Angela sensed that Brennan was holding back on her emotions. There were just too many taboo subjects, Afghanistan, the relationship with Booth, the disappointment of learning about Perotta to make a proper conversation.

Brennan had seemed distant for the most part and as soon as they had arrived at her place, she had asked Angela to go back to the lab and let her rest, at least that was the excuse.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm really tired now and I feel like going to bed. And I don't want you to lose the whole day for me". She attempted to smile, to make Angela feel better. But her friend did not buy the trick.

"If you need to rest, I'm going sweetie. But if you need anything, anything… you know where to find me."

With a hug she thanked her sweet Angela "I know I'm not easy to be around since I'm back. It's just.. it's so difficult sometimes to come back and see that many things have changed… and I'm changed too so it is even harder to find my points of reference and I… it's like I'm here now, but this reality is sort of stranger to me, I'm a stranger to myself and… and another part of me it's still there and I can't find a way to get back." Tears were now streaming her face, and Angela was joining in the cry.

"I know it must be difficult now Bren. But don't give up. You never did, and you will not start now. We are here, and we love you. You'll find your way home and until then, you can lean on us as much as you need".

There was not much more to say, and when Angela left after helping Brennan to lay down and rest, she was still crying.

Brennan slept for a couple of hours and then the usual nightmare woke her up. It was almost 5 p.m. She felt horrible being alone, when Booth was holding her it was so easy to get back to reality fast and immediately feel better. But now, after 10 minutes she could still not slow her breath down and felt dizzy for the hyperventilation.

She grabbed the phone and dialed Booth. Her name appeared on Booth's phone display.

"Doctor Brennan, this is Agent Perotta. You were looking for Agent Booth, right?"

"Yes, why otherwise would I call his cell? And why did you pick it up?" The tone was unjustifiably harsh and disdainful.

And Perotta resented it "Didn't you know that Agent Booth is busy in meetings the whole afternoon? As you know we have been partners since you left and I was finishing some paperwork of our case in his office. Do you want to leave him a message?"

Brennan felt suddenly cold, and finished her conversation with a "No, thanks, I'll call him later" closing the communication without any formal greeting to Perotta just in time to rush to the bathroom and throw up what was left of her lunch.

She was just so much in pain and the sobs escaped her mouth loudly, lying on the cold tiles of her bathroom floor, her body shaking. And she was there again, lying on the cold dirty floor of her cell, somewhere in Pakistan. But there she had held on to the memory of him, she had felt him so close, hearing his voice and his encouraging words.

Now she knew it was another betrayal. She was not his girlfriend, she was not his wife, but until now she has been his partner, that was a certainty in a sea full of unrecognizable shadows. And he had lied. Why had he not mentioned the fact that as soon as she had left, he had replaced her? Did it mean they were not partners anymore?

Brennan was not one to give up, but she needed a compass to find the line of her reality and her life again.

"Get up Temperance, get up and move on. Put everything in a box, a throw it away. You can survive this".

She got up and dressed again and called a taxi. It was already 6:30 p.m.

When she entered the lab, Brennan noticed that Angela and Cam had already left. Only Hodgins, Clark and Fisher were on the platform. Obviously not working but having fun with some of the stuff displayed on the tables. They stopped laughing the moment they saw her.

"Doctor Brennan, you are back already…" Hodgins asked following her with his eyes.

"Yes, problems? I have been injured but now I'm fine. Why is everybody surprised that I'm back and willing to do my job?" She was looking terrible. Eyes red, ruffled hair, she had not even noticed that her shirt had mismatched buttons. All the three men noticed how bad she was looking but didn't dare to say anything because her tone was menacing and had a tinge of insanity into it.

As soon as she had put her blue coat on, she jumped the stairs of the platform letting the alarm ring. She jumped evidently shaken and momentarily frightened by the sudden noise, but in a second Brennan recomposed herself and shout "Clark, what are you waiting for? Give me your badge". She stole it from his hand the moment he handed it to her and finally the lab was still again. The guard that was already approaching the platform to control what was going on gave a look at Hodgins who nodded in reply confirming that everything was under control".

"So what are you working on?" Brennan asked still with the same weird tone and with the urgency of a professor expecting an immediate answer from her students.

"Nothing in particular, we were comparing two limbo skeletons, both from WW II, where you can see the trace on the bones of the old military weapons of the time. You see here.." While Fisher was explaining to her, he handed her the femur with an obvious mark.

And Brennan took it.

Fisher continued to explain expecting Brennan to notice what he was indicating. But she was not even listening, nor looking at the marks he was showing her.

She was not hearing, she was not seeing. She was only feeling, the smooth long bone in her hand. It had felt the same, same weight, same grip.

Same desperation and fury. Same disgust for herself. Those emotions that had taken possession of her soul and they were not letting it go.

Fisher made a move, to get the bone back, but even before he could touch it, Brennan dropped it on the floor, as if it was incandescent iron. It hit the floor and broke in 3 pieces. She remained shocked and in trance, watching the broken bone, her hand still shaking.

Her eyes were full of terror, like a rabbit caught in the light of an approaching car.

"Doctor Brennan, are you all right?" Fisher asked and came in front of her, and as soon as he got too close, Brennan jumped and run over the poor grad student who ended up against the table.

They fell down together, all the bones and materials hitting the floor with a clattering noise.

Brennan disentangled herself from Fisher and crawled away until she could get up and rushed down the stairs, setting the alarm on again and disappeared running like a hunted animal beyond the sliding doors.

The guard came fast and saw the mess. Hodgins yelled at him to run and follow Brennan and the man turned on his heels and hurried towards the exit.

And then he picked up his cell.

"Booth, it's Hodgins".

"This is Agent Perotta. Agent Booth is still in a meeting".

"Go and tell him to come immediately at the lab".

"I can't interrupt a meeting with the general director.."

"I don't care if he's in a meeting with President Obama or the Pope. You tell him NOW to come here, it's an emergency".

In a minute Booth called Hodgins back "What happened? Is Bones ok?"

"Definitely not, and you better hurry".

When Booth arrived also Cam, Sweets and Angela were just back to the lab.

"What happened here?" he asked seeing the mess on the platform and starting to dread the answer.

Hodgins explained to all of them what exactly had happened.

"I don't know what took her. She was a fury."

Booth was not worried now, he was extremely worried.

"Where is she now?"

"I tried to run after her but man, I lost her two blocks from here" Said the guard.

"We have to find her, Booth. And fast. It's freezing outside, they forecasted snow for tonight and Brennan is out without a coat and in only a shirt. She might also be in some state of mental confusion".

Booth made a call to the FBI and police to alert and have officers start the search.

"I'm going and search for her. I can't stay here knowing that she is out there, alone and cold" Booth said.

"We are coming too" Joined the others. They went out of the Jeffersonian and agreed to split and look for her in different areas.

And once Booth remained alone, he felt even more desperate.

"Where are you Bones? I lost you once, I won't let it happen again. I will look for you forever. I love you Bones. Do you hear me? Wherever you are, whatever you think you have done, whoever you think you are, I love you with all my self.

I'll never give up on you".

And with his heart swollen and aching he let the night and the dark streets of the city swallow him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sooo.. we are almost there. Push the button and let me know if you liked it. Or not.**

**Yeah, I originally planned to have Brennan hit Fisher. ;-) But I hate violence...**

**Almost weekend, enjoy!**

**Ciao**

**Greveling**


	14. Chapter 14

Dear all, thanks for the patience waiting for this last chapter. Yep, we are at the end.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed my story, your comments and encouragement have really made a difference. And thank you to the ones who just read (I checked the stats!). I have seen that this story has been mainly read from US, European countries but also Africa, Asia and down there in south Pacific. Love you all guys, you all made my effort to use English instead of my native language worthwhile.

I am not a physicist and not that smart as well. If in this chapter something is incorrect or I simplified too much, apologies and just take it for what it is. Fanfiction. No intention of writing a philosofical or scientific essay. Please take it as a poetic licence from my side.

Last but not least, they are not mine, they belong to Fox and Hanson and some other lucky guys.

**Chapter ****14**

_**December 17**__**th**__** Washington D.C. **_

She had run, escaping from herself and those memories which didn't intend to stop haunting her. Until she had no breath left and had to stop, cold wind freezing around her, and she had realized she was out without her coat. Her bag, keys.. everything was still at the lab. Damn.

Think Temperance, think. She continued to move at a fast pace, trying to retain some idea of warmth and she started looking. At a corner, she saw one in the distance and she hurried. A public phone.

With shaking cold hands, Brennan picked up the receiver and dialed "I need to make a collect call…".

Once the line was connected to the man she had called, she let a breath of relief.

"It's me, Temperance. I need you to come and pick me up" and to answer the questions from the other side "yes, something happened, but I can't explain now."

She wrapped her arms around herself hoping to remain warm enough until he came to pick her up. Soft and delicate flakes were starting to fall. She looked up: everything was so silent, so peaceful. Booth was going to love it. He enjoyed this period of the year, and the festivities. He would go to the park and play with Parker in the snow.

She was broken, in her mind and in her body. Booth deserved a woman who could love him, and share her happiness and joy with him, not a cold scientist haunted by her ghosts, old and recent. One that was not even capable to do her job anymore because anytime she held a bone she would be reminded she was a murderer.

Her hot tears were burning her frozen cheeks, but the pain she felt was somewhere else, a bit lower, in her heart. Booth had been right to move on and decide to work with a new partner. Brennan knew that he loved her, really. He told her and he had demonstrated it to her for years. She also knew she loved him. So much that she didn't even think possible. Yet she did.

But he deserved better. And at this stage, she believed he deserved better even professionally.

A sob escaped her, because the sole thought to have to let him go, for his own good, was unbearable.

A car approached her, and she recognized the man inside. When she sat and closed the door, his blue eyes read in hers everything that he needed to know, and without a word he started the car again and drove away with her.

___________________________________________________________________________

Booth was walking, feeling warm in his heavy coat. And only thinking of how cold she must be. It had started to snow, it was so beautiful, so candid with these white flakes softly falling down, covering the dirt and the ugly with its candor and fluffiness.

How much he would have enjoyed being out here now, with her, keeping her warm and just watching the flakes in her hair. Letting her know that all the good things that life could ever bring to him, they were worth only as long as he could have her with him. Because without her brilliant mind, her amazing heart and her wonderful body, there was just emptiness awaiting him.

He knew that she was in pain, that somehow all the desperation boiling within her in the past weeks had exploded on that platform. That she might feel lost and confused about everything now.

And he needed to find her, and fast.

All of a sudden, in the silence of this winter wonderland, his cell buzzed. And noting the name of the caller he picked up.

___________________________________________________________________________

Max opened the door and Brennan rushed in, still shivering.

"I think you should take a hot shower to warm you up. I'll fix a soup, honey".

Brennan was looking at him in a very hostile and angry way. It scared him, he has always been terrified at the idea that his daughter, whom he loved deeply, hated him. Not that he would have blamed her, but still, he was hoping that somehow they could rebuild the wonderful relationship they had when she was a child, and if there was a way to help her sorting out her current difficulties, he was there for her.

It was obvious that she wanted to talk and spit out some venom at him, but he insisted that she had to warm up first. They had the whole night to talk, if they needed to.

Brennan accepted silently his logic, and locked herself in his bathroom. When Max heard the shower run, he called Booth.

"It's Max. I think something has happened to Tempe."

"Yes, I'm looking for her."

"Stop looking, she is here with me. She is ok, physically, just a bit cold. But she looks desperate. Do you know what happened?"

"Not the details, Max. I know she had a crisis at the lab. I think it is related to what happened when she was a prisoner. But she never talked to anyone about it… maybe I should come over.."

"If I may make a suggestion, I think it would be better to let her take her time and come to you when she feels ready. I would not add extra pressure right now".

Booth agreed with Max but it took him an extra effort to relinquish his impatience to get to her and just wait. Again.

"I'll call you later to update you. Ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Max."

The moment the conversation with Max ended, Booth immediately pushed other buttons to call off Brennan's search.

He then turned back to the Jeffersonian to collect her private stuff, mobile, bag and coat. They could be used as a good excuse to meet her early in the morning.

Brennan came out of the bathroom. She was wearing her trousers but she had stolen a pullover and a pair of thick woolen socks from her dad's drawer. Her face was not so pale anymore, but the circles around her eyes were betraying the fact that she was tired and preoccupied.

"Here honey, your soup is ready". She looked down at the food and raised her eyes again towards her father, remaining in her standing position.

Max looked back at her, questioning what were her intentions. "You are not hungry?"

She bit her lower lip and shook her head. Yet, she let herself fall on the chair and, elbows on the table, took her head in her hands.

And without raising her eyes and avoiding looking at him she just said "You'll be happy now. Your daughter has become a cold blooded murderer, like you". Her words were harsh and bitter, and hurt Max directly.

"I'm not a murderer, and neither are you. I have made many mistakes in my life, I have robbed and stolen. I will never forgive myself because my own children had to pay a too high price for my own faults" He paused only one second. "And of all the things I would do differently, if I could, I cannot regret defending you and Russ"

"You murdered two men, dad. You killed Kirby with my misericord, with you bare hands. How can you shake what you have done out of your conscience so easily?" Her voice broke, and it was clear to Max that she was not talking about him and Kirby.

"Listen to me, honey. Whatever you have done, you are better than me, you are a smarter and wiser person than I am. I know that you have a very clear definition of what is good and what is bad. Your old man may have made bad choices, but you didn't. You make good choices, you choose what is right."

Brennan not only had not lifted her face to look at her father, now she was even lowering it sobbing silently in her hands.

"It's not me. I can't choose what is right. I don't even know where to start. It's Booth, he's the one who can. If I have done something good with my life, it's since he has been a part of it".

"Well, then, ask Booth if he would have done otherwise. I believe that he would do anything to keep you safe. He would kill for you. He would die for you. If you believe that he can make the right choices, you have to trust him on that." And without hesitating, he whispered to her "Talk to him. He needs it as much as you do".

Brennan let her tears dry out and without touching the soup she asked her father if she could lay down, for a while.

"Sure honey" He opened the bed of his couch, and covered her with a warm quilt.

And once he was sure she was sleeping, Max called Booth.

When the agent arrived, Max had already prepared a bag.

"How is she doing?" Booth asked him.

"She is sleeping. Peacefully, till now. I get that it's important for you two to have some privacy, she really needs to talk to you. I'll spend the night at her place".

Max gave him a pair of his keys, and after lingering one second with his hand on Booth's shoulder, he left.

The apartment was quiet, tidy and, strangely enough considering that a single man was living there alone, homey. Sitting on the bed, Booth remained still, looking at her. Her breath was deep and even. Her face peaceful. Still he noticed that the signs of her ordeal on her jaw and cheek were faded but still visible. Her color was still pale and the dark circles around her eyes were confirming that the road to recovery and complete health was still long.

After removing his shoes, he slipped under the quilt and as delicately as possible, he reached for her and hugged her from behind. He noticed she was still cold and somehow her sleeping body welcomed the new found source of heat, relaxing against him.

He fell asleep thinking that he would be happy to stretch this moment forever and live his life just holding her.

When she started to wake up, it was early morning. The first thing her senses registered was his smell. And then his heat. And finally the sensation of his arms wrapped around her and her own crossing his chest. Booth was with her, and everything was fine.

A few seconds later the left part of her brain signaled that there was something wrong. Booth was not supposed to be in bed with her, she was sure she had fallen asleep at her father's.

When she opened her eyes, the moment of confusion persisted. She was indeed in her dad's living room.

Booth had not opened his eyes, and she would have sworn he was still asleep, but feeling her stirring and tossing he simply muttered "Your dad invited me to spend the night here, it was late. I didn't wake you up. Ah, he went to sleep at your place."

Not hearing any sound or reply from her, he opened his eyes. She was there, a few inches from his face, her crystal eyes transfixing his. Understanding her uneasiness, he tried to bring the situation back to normality as much as possible. "Are you hungry?" he asked with a winning smile.

She said no with the movement of her head, and kept the serious and intense look on him. Booth was starting to feel uncomfortable. This is it, he thought, this is when she has to spill out the pain she has inside. He wanted to help her, but didn't want to push.

Seconds of silence passed, maybe minutes.

Until the dam broke free.

"Booth.. I don't even know where to start..."

"Start from what happened the day you had been rescued" His eyes were warm, as usual, and so kind and understanding. They were welcoming her, they were loving her and swallowing the knot in her throat, she continued. "Her name was Hina, she must have been barely 20. She had beautiful eyes and a hurt expression. She hated me. I believe some of the human remains I was asked to identify for them were probably belonging to her family. When the camp was under attack, she meant to kill me and prevent me from fleeing".

Brennan hesitated only one second, just to get a longer breath and continue "We fought. I was dehydrated, and weak… I thought I was going to die there. Among human remains, scattered on the floor."

Her teary eyes turned to him "I just thought that if it was ok to live among bones, I definitely didn't want to die with them. Because my life it's more than that, it's more than bones, more than my job. I grasped a femur and hit her, I don't remember how many times… I kept hitting her even after I heard the crack of her skull breaking…"

She turned her shoulders to Booth, and sank her face and sobs into her pillow.

"Temperance, I'm glad you did it, if that meant that you could live".

She tossed suddenly, angry by his words "I massacred a young girl, Booth. I have broken her skull with a bone. I hear that crack every single second, I smell the blood and feel the pain of my stab constantly. I have become a monster".

"I know how you feel, I did it too"

"No" she was yelling now "I have also shot before, for defense. Killing from a distance, with a gun, it's different. You don't feel it in your hands, you don't look in the eyes the person dying, a few inches from you. She died because of me, because I decided to go on this mission, because.. I'm good with bones."

Her tone calmed down and became a whisper "I have always done good with bones, now it will never be the same. That's what happened last night. I realized that I'll never be able to do my job, I'll never be able to hold a bone again in my life".

And then added, cynically "You did the right choice to replace me already and get a new partner".

That snapped Booth out of his self control. "Wait.. what!? Who told you that I have a new partner?"

He was in sitting position now, and she came up to sit too and look him in the eyes. "Agent Perotta did. You were away with her, undercover, even while I was still away. Why haven't you ever told me that?"

"Bones, you were almost dying, you got a surgery. Do you think that the cases I followed while you were away, while I spent every night and day worrying about you were in the least as important? I just thought they were not even worth mentioning."

"Perotta told me she is your partner since. Also not worth mentioning?" She was angry too now. Booth thought that it was positive that he finally got an honest and direct response from her, walls down and no covers. But all those different issues were mixing now, and he had to find a way to put clarity in this whole situation. Their relationship, her trauma from killing the girl, her apparent jealousy and misunderstanding with Perotta, her inability to work. Different issues that required a separate handling.

"Ok, Bones, one thing at a time. First, there must have been a misunderstanding because Agent Perotta is NOT my partner. You are. I helped her on one of HER cases while you were away. And that's the whole story. If you want to know more, just ask me".

"You went under cover… did you two sleep together?" Her unaltered bluntness made him smile. "No, Bones, she was interested but I was not. And we just worked together on that case. That's it. More questions?"

Brennan sighed, not letting it show that a small part of her was just feeling so relieved and irrationally overjoyed that Booth didn't sleep with Perotta, and that he was not even interested in working with her. She shook her head to tell Booth they could close this discussion.

"Second point, then Bones" Booth continued "I DO know how you feel. You said that I never killed with my hands… but I did. You were there too, Bones. You even know how difficult it has been for me to come to grip with what it meant for me. Maybe you don't know for how long I have felt Epps' clammy hand in mine, the sensation of letting it go, how many nights I woke up seeing his smirk and look, just like he did when he fell… and as guilty as I feel now, I know I could have never let him hurt Parker or you. He gave me no choice. I prefer to carry this guilt for all my life than risking yours" He then looked at her more seriously, to convey how much he meant what he was saying.

"Like me, you also had no choice there. She wanted to kill you. You had to kill her to get out of there alive, barely alive. I am glad you did. If I were there, I would have fought for your life as well". She silently and slowly absorbed his words.

"Bones, there are people who can help you. I'm sure Wyatt would be more than willing to do it, and you like him right? If you can't work with bones now, you can do something else, research or a study. And I can ask to be assigned to some back office activities until you feel ready"

"Booth, I don't want you to warp your career because of me."

"Do you remember when you told me I'm the only FBI agent you want to work with? Well, you are the only scientist and partner I want to work with. And it will not warp my career since some more politics and less field will only help."

His look softened, and so did hers "I know it's hard Bones, but I also know that you are strong and if you let others help you, I'm sure you'll be able to find a way to cope and move on, and come back to your work. Don't forget how many lives you saved while risking yours, including that mother and his baby."

He hugged her and she let him, hiding her face in his chest "You are good with bones, you are also good writing books and you are extremely good with FBI agents" They chuckled together. "Your life is not only about bones, but they are important to you, and even to me, in the end they are the reason we met" He kissed her head and she tightened the hug.

"I will call Doctor Wyatt" she said. He didn't move a muscle although he was very tempted to stand on the bed and make a dance of joy.

"And I'm hungry now". She lifted her face and her red eyes were now calmer and had the long lost sparkle back. Booth knew in that moment that they were going to be ok.

They passed at her house so that she could change and get warm clothes. Max was so happy to see that his daughter had lost that look of despair. She had hope and love in her eyes, and looking at her and Booth he suddenly miss his wife terribly.

"I'll get back to my place honey" He kissed her before leaving "live to the fullest. Life is short.. but you already know that" He winked "and don't forget the EPR paradox."

Brennan remained with open mouth watching her father leave.

"C'mon Bones, let's go! I'm starving!" He pulled her hand and then didn't let it go, entwining his finger with hers.

Outside it was another world. Everything was covered in white and there were few cars driving around.

They just walked in silence, hand in hand. Brennan's cheeks were turning red for the cold, strangely giving her a healthier look.

After eating breakfast at a very cozy café, they decided to go and have a walk in the park, to enjoy the snow.

"I would like to go out on a date, with you" Booth told her while still looking straight. But turned to look at her when he heard her chuckling.

"Is it so funny?"

"I thought we were already past the initial phases of courtship. I'm not an expert of relationships and the way people move from courtship to relationship, but I assumed you didn't need to court me since you already told me you love me" She was smiling. She was playing and he loved that.

"I don't know about anthropological studies about courtship Bones, I just want to go out on a date with you. I've wanted it since the day I met you".

She now stopped and looked at him surprised "I thought you disliked me when we met!"

"No, I liked you but I thought you thought I was an idiot.."

"When I met you I thought I wanted to have sex with you but I guessed, you being such a hot guy, that you would have been interested in more beautiful women than me and definitely not a squint."

"Well, you are the hottest squint ever. So, will come on a date with me?"

She remained silent for a few seconds, beaming. "Of course, Booth. And can we have sex, then?" She was still playing.

"No, but we can make love. If that's ok with you". He smiled, with mirth.

She took his face in her hands and dragged him down gently to her lips. Their kiss was so soft but passionate, warm like home and exciting like a rush of adrenaline.

She broke it just to look at him straight in the eyes, still remaining a couple of inches from his face.

"I love you, Booth. I really do. I know in the past I said that love it's just a rush of serotonin, which is part of it, of course. But with you it's more than that. I have the proof. I'm terrified at the idea of being together, because I lack some basic skills and I might hurt you and ruin what we have. But not acknowledging how I feel it's even a worse betrayal. To me and you."

"I know it's scary Bones, I just cannot think of my life without you. We can make of it what we want, taking it as slow as we feel like. And yes, I agree, we should not hide from each other ever again".

She hugged him, again, with a great sense of joy, something she had never experienced before in her life.

They resumed their walk, holding their hands, their heads spinning with so many thoughts of their new life together, starting just now.

"You said you have proof. What proof?"

"Have you ever heard of the EPR paradox?"

"Talk to me in English, will ya?"

"Einstein, Podolsky and Rosen in 1935 wrote a paper on a on a phenomenon predicted by quantum mechanics, known as quantum entanglement, to show that measurements performed on spatially separated parts of a quantum system can apparently have an instantaneous influence on one another."

"What?? What is tantum entanglement?"

"Quantum entanglement: it is a quantum mechanical phenomenon in which the quantum states of two or more objects are linked together so that one object can no longer be adequately described without full mention of its counterpart — even though the individual objects may be spatially separated. This interconnection leads to correlations between observable physical properties of remote systems"

"What?" Booth started to show some impatience. Was he going to survive with a genius squint girlfriend? Of course he would, but he had the impression he was never going to understand her anyway.

"It means that what happened to you and me, while we were separated and far away, still feeling so close and being influenced by what was happening to each other, it proves we have a connection, a bond, a link. I don't know if its name is love, but we have it, we are entangled".

"Entangled, eh? Sounds kinky, I like it.." They laughed. He didn't understand anything of what she said except the fact that she had recognized and explained to herself that they were tied together. By emotions, hormones or a quantum system, call it love or not, whatever it was, maybe all the above mentioned things together, it was true, it was real. To him and to her.

He had always hoped that one day she could accept the irrationality of love, but she has surprised him finding instead a logical and scientific explanation about the mystery of love, teaching him a valuable lesson: they were perfect for each other, just they way they were. She looked up at Einstein and physics, he had faith that the way of the Lord are infinite, but they both discovered that they had never been closer than when they were the most apart. And that was more than enough to begin a life together.

**Epilogue**

**1 year later**

She could hear his soft snore. She loved that about him, he didn't snore like a tractor. Well, unless he had a cold.

Their after love making was always sweet, holding each other, chatting a bit, sometimes just enjoying being in each other arms. He was always the first one to fall asleep, and she liked to think that she had the power to completely consume his sexual energy.

Since that day, a year before, when they had the most wonderful walk in the snow, they just simply started to share the same life. Their relationship, though exciting and always spiced by their usual tension, has been seamless. After two months of always desiring to share their free time and the same bed, every day and night, moving in together had been unexpectedly pain free. Not that she had had an amount of experience to judge the quality of their cohabitation, but she had always expected to be sort of traumatic, loosing space and freedom all in once.

But it did not happen. They just clicked, nothing more or less than that.

Going back to work with the FBI had taking longer than that, and it had been the real challenge of the last year. She had worked three months with Doctor Wyatt and in April under his suggestion, she went for three weeks to Peru for some excavations and studies on ancient mummies. To help her make up with bones, he had said.

She was doubting the efficacy of such "treatment" but despite her reluctance to be away from Booth for so long, she had been really excited at the idea of examining bones for the first time since her ordeal. And Booth had been so encouraging and supportive.

And indeed Gordon Gordon had been correct. She had spent the first days just studying documentations and observing others' examinations. Until at the end of the first week she took the courage to make her own analysis. The bones in her hands had lost the negative vibe, she was not looking for a murderer or cause of death. She was trying to understand how those people lived. The bones, finally were talking to her about the power of life, and not about death.

She spent the rest of her period in Peru extremely enjoying her work and spending every evening talking to Booth on the phone.

The last days, Booth had joined her making a surprise. She loved to take him around and showing him the results of her work. Not to mention that she could make up for the lost nights.

Part of his surprise was also a 10 day cruise at the Galapagos islands, directly from Peru. It was their first real holiday together and they both agreed that it was their actual honeymoon.

It had been magic.

Since May Brennan had come back in full force to co-operate with the FBI, Booth leaving his back office assignments and going back to the fields together. They closed all cases since then.

Brennan heard a cough from the other room. She got up and went to check. "Are you ok, Parker?" She whispered.

"Yeah.. cough cough..".

"Let me take you a glass of water". She came back from the kitchen with a glass full and sat on Parker's bed.

"Thanks Bones" He said after gulping the water down.

"Try to sleep now, if the cough comes back call me and I'll give you some syrup".

He nodded and turned his back to her, falling asleep immediately.

She walked back to the kitchen, putting the empty glass on the counter and switching the light off.

She liked the weekends when Parker was with them. Living with Booth made her happy. They always had fun together and she felt loved and supported. But Parker was adding something extra, making his father particularly happy, distributing tenderness and innocence to their busy lives. She was not feeling like a step mother to him, but they had developed a strong bond and a sweet friendship. She loved him like he was her son. And was grateful that she and Booth could be a family already.

They had talked about having children and they had both agreed that they were going to try, once she had the ok from her doctors. The chances of becoming a mother were not favorable, but who knew, maybe she was going to be lucky and both she and Booth were also open to the idea of adoption.

Russ and Amy were expecting their first child, a girl, and she had witnessed that Russ was as happy with his own biological baby as he was with his adored adopted girls.

One afternoon they had all gone to an amusement park, Parker and the girls getting wild and Max surprisingly having the time of his life with his grandchildren. He was really a great grandfather.

Her bare feet were getting cold, and she went back to her sleeping man. She slipped under the cover, and curled against him. Automatically, one of his arms stretched to hold her.

If this man was going to ask her to marry him, she would say yes. Brennan smiled, she was sure that day was coming soon. Booth had told her that he had never been happier before, and she believed him, it was the same for her.

But for now she just relaxed thinking about their Christmas holidays approaching and the surprise for Booth that she and Parker had planned together.

Life was good. And she fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

**End **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Hope you liked it. I loved writing it, and loved your comments. So.. push the button there and let me know. I also accept anonymous reviews.. just be kind though, especially if I cannot reply ;-)

I know some of you are impatient to see Brennan having a child. But I live my daily life juggling childcare, diapers and temper tantrums. So, nope, let's have Brennan and Booth enjoy for a while without those cute little monsters. They deserve it!!

Time is tight, and I am shortly going on holidays. But a couple of ideas are really pushing and want to be written. So I'll be back. Hopefully soon.

You all take care, and all the best wherever you are in this wonderful world.

Ciao

Greveling


End file.
